


The German Mistake

by SimplexMinded



Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplexMinded/pseuds/SimplexMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Morgan. I work in a comic shop in New Jersey and no amount of convincing would ever get me to believe that I would be the sole person who could stop Loki. That I would befriend the Avengers.<br/>This is the story of how I was sent hurtling from my world, this world, into the world of The Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Up In The Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my first fanfictions so bare with me. This is a test chapter to see how well it gets received and if its worth writing. I've been playing with the idea for a while and I think there aren't enough fics where someone from our world gets sent into the movie and I think its a fun idea.  
> I do have some mentions of other fandoms but I will have explanations of everything at the end of each chapter. 
> 
> So if you've got ideas tell me! I'm open to anything. :-)
> 
> PS: I don't own the avengers or Loki(I wish I did)

Morgan threw her arms over her head as her alarm shook her ears. She groaned, making a pouting sound before slamming her hand down on the wretched object. “Stupid fuckin piece of shit” She sat up, glaring at her window that held no light coming through meaning the sun wasn’t even up yet.

“Fuuuuuuuck” She moaned before falling back onto the bed in a last ditch effort to enjoy the warmth of her Iron Man sheets before throwing them aside and stumbling out into the kitchen of her tiny apartment. She leaned over into the fridge, eyes scanning over the milk before switching her attention to the black ball of fur rubbing against her ankles. She closed the fridge and picked the cat up, setting it on the counter, poking it in the nose with a smile. “Mornin Dude.”

 

 She popped a can of cat food and set it in front of him. “Eat. No being picky today, be picky and starve.” She pointed a fork at Dude and turned back to find food for herself. She rummaged through the cabinets and settled on a bowl of stale cereal, switching the TV on hoping to catch the last half hour of the Supernatural re-run from last night. They were currently doing a marathon to gear of for the new season and Morgan was more than a little behind so it was nice to see episodes that were still new to her on TV. This one however, wasn’t new to her. The French Mistake.

 

She turned to Dude after he meowed. “Yes, I know we’ve seen this before but its still a good episode! How cool would it be if what was on TV was actually an alternate dimension and you could travel back and forth?”

 

She stood up, tossing her bowl into the sink to go get ready for her day. She grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans off the couch and threw on a purple Hawkeye shirt that was hanging off the back of a chair. She grabbed her combat boots, a black jacket with the Stark Industries logo on the right front pocket, hooked her keys on her belt and ran out the door, shouting a goodbye to Dude. Her feet clumped own the stairs, catching the attention of her land lord Mr. Elox. He called out to her in a rough tone, heavy eyes staring at her in annoyance. “Ms Lexington, Its been a week and I still don’t have the rent.”

 

Morgan cringed, turning slowly with her head low. She took in his bald head, over sized glasses, white mustache and out dated clothing.  “I know, I know Mr. Elox and I’m sorry. I’ll have it to you by Monday.”

 

“That’s what you said last month and the month before that. If this keeps up I won’t hesitate to evict you.” He folded his arms, glaring at her.

 

“Please please please don’t! I’ll have it to you! I promise!” She bent her knees with a small bounce, putting her hands together and ignoring the dark strand of hair that fell in her face.

 

“I like you Ms. Lexington, I really do but I run a business. I need money just as you do. Have it to me by tomorrow or I will attach a late fee.” He shook his head, giving her one last look before disappearing back into his office.

 

Morgan sighed, throwing her hands in the air before shoving her headphones in her ears and her hands back in her pockets. “Fuck me.” She pulled her hood over her head, glaring at the ice and snow covered ground. It was about mid January in Newark, New Jersey and she had a 10-block walk to the subway to catch the train into the city. It was still dark out and she walked quickly, not wanting to be late or have to be in the cold any longer than required.

 

* * *

 

 

Morgan arrived to work just in time, her combat boots standing out against the uniform of everyone else in the room. She smiled at Catharine as she walked in, sticking her tongue out and making a random face at her friend.

 

“Hey you!” Catharine beamed, bright blue eyes accentuated by a deep purple eyeshaddow and framed in long brown hair. She noticed Morgan’s slight glare and rolled her eyes. “Forget to pay rent?”

 

Morgan sighed “Always. Land Lord is a dickwad anyways with his stupid 80’s glasses and stupid 80’s sweater vest and his stupid 80’s hair cut and stupid fat face and his stupid….stupiditity”

 

“Wow…..Tell me how you really feel. Though if you just paid rent on time you wouldn’t have this problem….”

 

“With what money Catherine? Oh right! I forgot I could grow it on a Fuck Off Tree, right silly me. How could I forget?”

 

“Oh buzz off. You know I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

Morgan sighed, hopping up to sit on the counter. “Yeah, I know. I’m just so done. Between classes, this job and everything else its like the universe is showering me in the jizz of bad luck. Life gives me a cookie then shoots me in the knee cap with a .45.”

 

Cathrine laughed. “Well that’s a bit much…..Did you see what Rob got me?” She suddenly turned excited, a large smile plastered on her face.

 

“Being as I just walked in and your boobs are behind a counter no, no I did not” Morgan smiled, her mood changing to being happy. She was good at shifting moods quickly, especially when it came to her friend.

 

Catharine glared. “Oh you hush.” She stepped back so Morgan could see as she flipped her long hair back to reveal a dark blue Dr. Who shirt with the T.A.R.D.I.S on it. “It was our anniversary the other day.”

 

“Catharine you can’t have an anniversary if you’ve only been together a month. That’s hardly past the awkward silence stage.” Morgan smirked, tapping her finger on the counter.

 

Catharine sighed. “Yeah whatever. Says the girl dating a robot.”

 

Morgan laughed, hopping off the counter to go clock in. “It’s a vibrator! And we aren’t dating! It’s a fling!”

 

She hung her coat up and stuffed her bag in the locker behind her, swiped her card and went to join Catharine up front. She heard the door open and the sound of several pairs of feet walk over the ugly green plastic mat before the sounds of a child filled her ears. She cringed coming to a stop next to Catharine and poked her. “We should go drinking tonight.”

 

She smiled as the woman who entered was dug by the arm by a young boy. “Hello. Welcome to Comic Kings.” The poor woman looked exhausted, giving her a nod before letting go of her son’s hand. “Dillon please be careful!”

 

“He’s cute.” Morgan smiled, motioning to the boy running to the back of the store where the back issues were. “Does he have anything specific he reads?”

 

The woman shook her head. “No. He likes The Avengers but nothing steady.”

 

“Well then I have something he might like.” Morgan turned around, digging out a box that had several first issue reprints in it. She pulled out one and handed it to the lady who was now looking at her curiously. “it’s a newer line, easy to follow and nothing too violent.”

 

The woman inspected the cover, eyeing the bright reds, dark greens, well-sketched face of Tony Stark and Thor. “Dillon, honey come here for a second.”

 

There was a pause as Dillon came running up to his mom. “What mom?”

 

His mother ignored the irritated tone to her son’s voice. “What do you think of this one?” She handed it to her son, her face quirking, as he looked it over, front and back, flipping though the pages like he knew was he was looking at.

 

“Its not The Avengers.” He said with a frown, putting it back on the counter.

 

Morgan leaned over, arms crossed as she looked down on him. “Oh but it is. This is a newer line. See, in this line Tony Stark goes head to head with Justin Hammer who is working for an Alien Race called The Builders and their job is to destroy and build worlds. Tony can’t do it alone and has to call Thor back down from Asgard to help.”

 

She smiled as his eyes held hers with such interest. “It just came out last week.”

 

He processed the information and in split second his face lit up, eyes eager to read it. “Can I get this one mommy?” He clutched it to his chest, jumping up and down as she nodded. “Sure honey.”

 

Morgan smiled. “Will that be all then?”

 

The woman nodded. “Yes. Thank you.”

 

“That will be $3.78.” She said as she handed her a receipt, putting the cash in the register and returning her change. “Ya’ll have a great day and come back soon!”

 

 

The rest of the day was fairly slow with the occasional rush around lunch and before Morgan knew it, it was 2pm and she was clocking out. She pulled her jacket on and settled her back over her shoulder as she stood, saying goodbye to her friend.

 

“We should go out tonight. I could use the break and you could use a reminder of what life is like outside of your bubble called a relationship.”

 

Catharine looked at her nails. “I don’t know. I mean Rob was supposed to call me….”

 

“Oh come on! One night! Once frickin night is all I ask. Humor me.”

 

“Fine.” Catharine looked up at Morgan. “Where do you want to go?”

 

Morgan smiled before doing a dance, flailing her arms over her head. “YES! Hahaha!” She fixed her shirt before striating back up and heading to the door. “Fatties! On 5th and Baltic. I’ll pick you up at 8!” She flung the door open and blew a kiss with a grin on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Morgan got home is was around 6pm. Her class had drug on and by the end she thought she was going to kill someone. Her psychology professor was nice but he just had one of those life-draining voices that made everything seem to go in slow motion. She collapsed on the couch, tossing her head back and reaching out to pet Dude who had come to say hi. After a moment, she turned on the TV to find The Avengers on. It was one of her favorite scenes in the movie. Loki had just killed the guy in Germany and was currently sitting on the quin-jet looking up at the thunder.

 

“I’m not overly fond of what follows.” Morgan quoted along, making her way into the kitchen to grab the bottle of Jack D. “Don’t look at me like that. I can pre-game.” She said, giving the finger to her cat as she sat back down and started to drink. The more she drank the more she starting to talk to herself, drinking more and more. By the end of the movie she was slurring along, shouting at the TV and arguing with herself about whether or not she should call Catharine and tell her she pre-gamed too hard. After loosing the argument with herself, she stood up, grabbed her jacket and stumbled out the door, almost falling down the stairs. She tried to shove her headphones into her ears but failed, almost poking her own eye. She made it about half way there when she saw a shooting star light up the sky. She stopped looking up drunkenly. “I wish…..I…..I wish…..I wish I wasn’t here. Stupid life, stupid job, stupid school, stupid everything. Stupid stupid stupid.”

 

Suddenly her eyes got heavy and her body leaned against the wall, collapsing into the darkness with one thought on her mind. _Catharine is going to kill me_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The French Mistake.  
> Supernatural Episode where Sam and Dean get sent into an alternate reality where Supernatural is a TV Show
> 
> The Comic mentioned is not a real comic. I came up with the concept based on an existing line called Infinity.


	2. From Out Of Nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was soooo hard to write so I hope its good. I had fun writing it so ONWARD! 
> 
> Again, I don't own anything accept for the OC. :'-(

Morgan moaned as her head pounded in her ears. She heard voices above her but couldn’t place who they were. Her mouth was dry as she choked out “Please tell me nobody raped me. That would suck.”

 

She heard shuffling around before once voice spoke to her. It was a softer voice, one she had heard before but couldn’t place it. “Can you hear me?”

 

She nodded but didn’t open her eyes. The voice spoke again. “Can you open your eyes?”

 

She twitched her neck in a sloppy head roll. “Can. Won’t.”

 

“Why? No one is going to hurt you.”

 

“Then I don’t have to worry about looking at you. Its damn bright and my head is killing me. Just go away. I’ll find my way back home eventually.” She sifted her body, trying to curl herself into a ball but realized she was on a bed. It was only then when her eyes snapped open and she shot up, screaming. “Where the hell am I?”

 

She scanned the room, taking in the white walls, dark desk in the corner, single door and large window. It was fairly bare telling her it was either a hospital room or the bedroom of a psychopath. Oh god please don’t be that. The voice spoke again and for the first time Morgan saw the face of said voice. “You are in a medical room in Stark Tower. My name is…”

 

“Mark Rufflo….holy shit what the actual fuck. Is this a joke? I swear if Cathrine is behind this…wait….how the hell did Cathrine get you behind this? I swear if she spent a fuck ton of money on this and give me hell about not paying rent. Oh my god ok I’m rambling I’m sorry.  I’m Morgan.” She sat up, a hand going to her head to steady the room and stuck her other one out to shake his hand.

 

“No, I’m afraid you must have me confused. My name is Bruce Banner.” His eyes held confusion and concern for her.

 

She laughed. “Its ok, you don’t have to keep it up. Really, this is awesome enough as it is.” She looked to the window, throwing the sheets to the side and sliding out of bed to walk over and look outside. “What city is this?”

 

“Its New York miss.” A second voice spoke, making her turn around. “How are you feeling?”

 

Her eyes grew wide as she scanned the tall blond man in front of her. “Holy shit.” She walked forward and over to the man. “I fucking love that girl right now.”

 

The man tilted his head. “I’m sorry?”

 

“This is the greatest prank ever.” She looked up at him eyes sparkling. “Its nice to meet you Chris. Jesus fucking Christ is the whole crew here?”

 

The man tilted his head in confusion. “I’m not Chris whoever that may be. My name is Steve. Steve Rodgers. Its nice to meet you.”

 

Morgan shook her head. “Ok, fine. I’ll play along.” She extended her hand, taking Steve’s with a tight grip. “Nice to meet you Captain.”

 

Bruce interrupted the moment with a question. “So, Morgan. Can you tell me how exactly you came to be passed out, naked in Stark’s living room?”

 

Morgan turned sharply looking confused. “What? Last I remember I was on my way to the bar in New Jersey to meet Catharine.” She looked down and sure enough, she was wearing completely new clothes. A slightly to large black shirt and dark jeans.

 

Steve looked at Bruce. “You think Loki has something to do with this?”

 

Morgan looked up. “Loki? He’s Tom too?”

 

“You know him?” Steve’s face turned serious ignoring the Tom comment.

 

Morgan shrugged. “Duh, Main bad guy in the movie?”

 

Steve looked at her like she had grown a third head. “Movie?”

 

“Seriously? The Avengers movie? Joss Weadon, the one ya’ll star in?” Her eyes darted to Bruce who looked just as lost. “Ha ha ok very funny guys, its not funny any more. Come on! This is crazy.”

 

“Mam, I’m afraid there is no movie with myself or any of the Avengers in it. The Avengers are a team put together by S.H.I.E.L.D and we are currently trying to stop Loki from destroying New York. This is not a time for games however funny you may think they are. If you know anything that could help I suggest you tell us now.”

 

Morgan paled, a thought crossing her mind. “No way…..that’s crazy.” She ran to the window, looking at the adjacent building and seeing the large STARK logo being reflected into the glass. Her mind raced and she reached a hand out to steady herself. “The French Mistake. Oh my god….oh my god. Oh my god. I’m…I’m….holy crap.”

 

Steve took a step forward, catching her as she fell to the ground, hyperventilating. “This is crazy. This is insane. This is impossible. I’m…I’m in Stark tower, Holy shit I’m in Stark tower.”

 

“Mam I think you should rest.” He stood her up, walking her over to the bed but she pulled away.

 

“No, I don’t need to rest. I need to go outside. I need to….I need…..I need to go home.” Her mind was wild with thoughts, crazy ideas, her body racing with emitons. Happiness, confusion, fear but the most identifiable emotion at the moment was a surprise to her. She was excited. With a hold on that single emotion she stood up straight, a smile on her face and an idea in her head. She looked at Steve, her eyes glazed over with confusion. “Where am I?” She said before falling to the ground, reaching out him before she hit the ground. He caught her, looked up at Banner with a concerned expression and returned her to the bed. “Who are you?”

 

Banner sighed, adjusting his glasses. “My name is Bruce Banner. I’m a doctor and you are in Stark Tower Medical Wing. Do you remember anything?”

 

She shook her head, pulling this plan totally out of her ass. “I….There was a man. He said he needed me. That I was useful. I was at the bar and that’s all I remember.”

 

Steve leaned on the door frame, arms crossed. “Can you describe this man?”

 

Morgan nodded. “He had….a dark green shirt and a jacket. He was tall with black hair and oh my god the most piercing green eyes.”

 

Steve nodded, looking at Banner. “I’ll go get Thor. Sounds like Loki to me.”

 

Banner looked from Steve back to Morgan and back to Steve. “But why her? And it doesn’t explain how she got in the building or why she was naked.” He turned back to Morgan. “What else do you remember?”

 

“I remember being hot. Like my body was on fire and no matter what I did I couldn’t cool down. There was so much heat, I thought I was melting but that’s it.”

 

Banner nodded. “Well you are safe here. We will do what we can to make you confortable and figure everything out ok?”

 

Morgan nodded, looking towards the window thinking. She was inwardly smiling. She did it. She turned her head to the door when she heard someone else walk in to be face to face with Thor The God Of Thunder. Her eyes grew big and her heart started to pound in her chest. _Jesus Morgan, get your shit together._

 

Thor walked in, nodded at Banner and sat down next to Morgan, his eyes looking at her as he was trying to read her. She could tell he had questions so she opened her mouth and almost squeaked. “Hi.”

 

Thor smiled “Hello my lady.”

 

She relaxed, playing with her hands. “Am I in trouble?”

 

“Of coarse not. We are just trying to determine how you came to be where the man of Iron found you. Do you remember anything else about the man you described to the Captain? A name possibly?”

 

Morgan looked down, thinking. She wanted so badly to ramble on and rant about how she sided with Loki and tell them everything she knew but that would be dangerous. She could change the outcome even though she knew they won. Every Marvel movie ended with the heroes winning. “Everything is a blur. You’re familiar but I know you by a different name. My mind….it hurts. It doesn’t make sense. The past is played out and my memory is a movie almost. I think…..I think that’s how I coped with what was really happening. The man, he….he was so cold. So distant. I can’t….I…His emotions, so much rage, hurt, rejection.” She let a tear fall before quickly wiping it away. “He was so broken.” _Damn I’m good_.

 

Thor looked as if what she was saying was slowly breaking him apart. “He is indeed lost. His name is Loki and he is my brother. Thank you for speaking with me.”

 

Morgan nodded, running a hand through her hair.  “Oh god.” She pulled her hand back with a look of disgust.

 

Banner looked at her. “What is it?”

 

“I’m so nasty. Can I take a shower?” She looked at him with hopeful eyes and smiled when he nodded.

 

“I’ll get Jarvis to prepare a shower and I think Pepper has clothes for you. Its right though that door. Just ask Jarvis if you need anything. He’s built into the house.”

 

Morgan thanked him, standing and making her way to the shower. Not surprised to find it was already running with a towel draped over the rack. The white tile floors reflected the cream color of the walls and she stared at herself in the large mirror above a marble sink. She looked like shit. Her medium length hair was knotted and greasy, her make up smeared and her face abnormally pale. Her skin looked like it had bee though hell and she had bruises all along her ribs. She ran her fingers over the discolored skin, thankful nothing had ruined the beauty of her tattoos. She smiled, counting them and mentally adoring them like she did almost every time she saw herself naked. Her fingers brushed the text running across her ribs. ‘ _We are not numbers, we are names_ ’ she then moved to the spider on her back, the roses on her arm, the deathshead moth on the back of her thigh and her favorite one. A sugar skull with a banner that read ‘ _Sugar we’re goin down Swingin’_. She loved her tattoos more than anything and couldn’t wait to get another one.

 

She looked up, an idea forming in her head. “Jarvis?”

 

She grinned when the computer responded. “Yes Ms. Morgan?”

 

“Is there any way to get music to play in here? I really like to have something playing when I take a shower.”

 

“What would you like to hear?”

 

“Pompii by Bastille?”

 

There was a moment of silence before the opening chords started to play from almost out of nowhere. She laughed, jumping in the shower and started to let herself get lost in the music, singing along.

“And the walls came tumbling down in the city that we love. Great clouds roll over the hills bringing darkness from above. ”

 

She swayed to the music, washing her hair with her eyes closed. “But if you close you eyes! Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all.”

 

She danced the end of the song, enjoying the playlist Jarvis had created and soon she knew it was time to climb out and go face The Avengers. Her stomach twisted in excitement and she wrapped a towel around her body, shaking her hair out of her face and re-entered the bedroom. Bruce hadn’t lied when he said Pepper would have clothes out for her and she inspected them. A black v-neck tshirt and light wash flare jeans. “Jeez, Iron Man much.”

 

She threw everything on, ran her fingers through her hair one last time before opening the door to find herself very easily lost in the maze of hallways. “Well shit.”

 

She wandered around, looking at the plain white walls and dark carpet, trying to count and take note of all the doors. Each door had a keypad on it, some had a finger print reader on them as well telling her what was behind them wasn’t meant for everyone to see. She had never imagined that this place was real, she always thought that it was just plywood walls with set paint and really fancy lighting. To see everything in person and actually get to explore it was something she never thought she would ever do. She brought her hand up to touch the walls as if testing to see if they would fall over to reveal stagehands behind them smoking a cigarette. When it didn’t move she smiled, walking further and started to hum a song from the 90’s.

 

“Look around the world pretty baby is it everything you hoped it be?

The wrong guy, the wrong situation the right time to roll to me.”

 

She smiled, tossing her head to side and danced as she walked.

 

“Look into your heart pretty baby is it aching with some nameless need

Is there something wrong and you can’t put your finger on it. The right time, to roll to…”

 

Her body was suddenly slammed against the wall and she gasped for air as a hand wrapped around her throat. “Who are you?”

 

Her hands gripped the wrist of her captor, pulling to escape but to no avail. Red hair caught her sight and she panicked when she realized who was holding her against the wall. “I’m….My…My name….” She choked but couldn’t get enough air to say her name. The Black Widow’s grip loosed just enough to allow air back in her lungs and she gasped, eyes wide from the precious air. “Morgan. My name is Morgan.”

 

The Black Widow didn’t release her grip. She just stood there with cold eyes. “Why are you in the weapons area?”

 

Morgan looked up confused. “I didn’t know. I swear.”

 

The Black Widow let go of her throat to grab her wrists. “Come with me.”

 

Morgan didn’t fight, she knew it would be pointless. This was Natasha Romanov. The assassin. She couldn’t even win a game of Mario Cart, let alone a fight against The Black Widow. They walked down the halls, taking turns and walking up stairs, back out into a large hallway before making a left and walking though a large glass door. It was a circular room, with large glass windows out looking the city. To her left was a bar made out of a marble counter top. She recognized the room instantly. To her left was the spot Loki would get smashed into the floor by The Hulk, those windows were the windows Tony would get thrown out of.

 

“Oh my god.” She didn’t think as the words escaped her mouth. She felt a pull on her arms and realized she had stopped walking. An annoyed Black Widow was looking at her. “Sit down.”

 

She did as she was told, sitting on a large white sofa awkwardly. She had never looked upon something so expensive, let alone sat on it. “The team will be here shortly. Don’t touch anything. Don’t move. Try anything and I will slit your throat before you have a chance to scream. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Morgan nodded, her full attention on the gun sitting at the woman’s waist.

 

She sat there silently, no longer thinking about where she was but more focused on the assassin in the room. Her mind wandered off to what part of the movie she was in and if she was now a character. Would that affect the time line? Would she affect the outcome? If she met Loki would he kill her? Yes, he probably would. Funny how she had wished for nothing more than to be right here and now that she was, she didn’t think it was such a good idea. The doors opened and she looked up to find Banner, Steve, Thor and the only one she hadn’t met yet walking in. Tony Stark leading the way, he saw her and made a b-line for her. “You. How did you get here?”

 

She looked over at Natasha before deciding it was safe to stand. “I don’t know. As I told Dr. Banner and Captain Rogers. I was at the bar, met a man and that’s all I remember. I’m sure you can get the story from them.”

 

Tony walked forward, tilting his head. “Hu.”

 

She looked back up at him, taking in his features. His dark hair, beard, the arch reactor in his chest that she had to fight the urge to reach out and touch. His voice brought her out of her trance. “What bar were you at?”

 

She shook her head. “I’m sorry?”

 

Tony looked at her with a grin. “You said you were at a bar, what bar? I’m willing to bet you’re not 21.”

 

She glared at him. So he was guna be like that hu? Ok she could fight back. “Fatties on 8th and Baltic in New Jersey. And I’ll have you know I’m 23.”

 

There was a short silence before she broke it to ask the question she had been dreading. “What are you going to do with me?”

 

“We are going to contact Fury and hand her over to S.H.I.E.L.D.” Natasha said.

 

Tony turned and shook his head. “No. She was found in my building. That makes her mine. Why the hell should we hand her over to S.H.I.E.L.D?”

 

“You know damn well why. If she’s with Loki, she’s a suspect and could be useful in retrieving Barton.”

 

Morgan raised her hands. “Woah, woah woah, I’m not _with_ anybody. Don’t I get a say?”

 

Natasha cut her short. “No, you don’t. Tony she is coming in with me to S.H.I.E.L.D. End of story.”

 

Steve stepped up. “Hold up, you know what S.H.I.E.L.D is going to do to her. I don’t think that’s…”

 

“Shut up Cap. This isn’t the 40’s. We do things defiantly now. She is coming with me.”

 

“No, I think the Capcickle’s right. For once. Why should she go to S.H.I.E.L.D? So you can poke and prod her brain? Maybe reprogram her into one of your minions and let her get killed? I don’t trust them and I’ll be damned if I’m tossing her out the window like that.” Tony stood his ground, glaring at the assassin for once, agreeing with Rodgers. Morgan would have actually laughed at the irony of his window comment if the situation wasn't so serious.

“Jarvis. Have Pepper prepare a room for our guest.” He looked Natasha in the eyes and Morgan sudenly admired the man. “She will be staying here.”

 

Morgan’s heart was pounding as she looked at the fury in Natasha’s eyes. She knew how much Barton meant to her and couldn’t help feel bad for the woman. She also knew what happened and that Barton ended up ok in the end. That is….if the plot stayed as it was now that she was here.

Had she fucked everything up?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan’s heart sank. Different reality, different people. She doesn’t exist in this world so Catharine wouldn’t know her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know the drill. I don't own anything accept the OC.

It had been 2 weeks since Morgan was found in Stark Tower and for the most part, things were pretty quiet. Natasha had told Fury about her existence and Fury sent Maria Hill down to take her in. Tony would have none of it. There was a huge argument which ended in Fury coming down himself to take care of the issue but met with the same results. She had to respect Tony. When he planted his feet it was impossible to move the man. There was a huge screaming match that ended in Morgan being grabbed by the arm and drug out of the building by Fury as Agents held the Avengers back.  Halfway down she managed to wiggle free and kicked furry in the balls which was now the laugh of the group. After that Fury let it be under the terms that if Morgan caused trouble of any kind Tony would be the recipient of serious charges.

 

* * *

 

 

Currently Morgan was in her room reading and listening to the iPod Tony had given her after she stated that she would steal one if he didn’t get one for her legally. Her eyes scanned the words across the page but wasn’t really paying any attention to them. Her mind was too far focused on Loki. She had been here two weeks and he had stayed quiet. No sign of him at all. She had wondered what had happened to him after the whole deal in Germany. According to Tony after the dick match between him and Thor, they went back to retrieve him off the hill to find he was gone and no one had heard or seen anything of him since. Sitting up, Morgan groaned and threw herself off her bed. “I need to get out of here”.

 

She grabbed a pair of light wash skinny jeans and a dark green V-neck, pulled her hair up into a pony tail shoved her feet into black combat boots. She walked out the door, backpack over her shoulder and made her way over to Steve who was sitting at the table drinking coffee. “Hey Steve.”

 

Steve looked up with a smile. “Hello mam’.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Its Morgan. Just Morgan.” She walked into the kitchen, shouting to him. “I’m going out for a bit! You need anything?”

 

She heard a rustle behind her and turned around to find him leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and a hard look on his face. “Mam you can’t go out without one of us.”

 

Sighing, she popped open a coke. “Oh come on! Please I’m loosing my mind! I need to be alone and think. I can’t stay in this damn tower forever!”

 

“I’ll go with you.” Steve pushed off the frame and began to put on his brown leather jacket.

 

“No, Steve please. I need to be alone. Please just….an hour. Give me an hour!” She begged, big brown eyes looing up at him. She never thought she would have to beg to Captain fucking America. “I don’t have anyone Steve. I’ve been stuck here for 2 weeks with no contact to anyone I used to know. Hell they prolly think I’m dead! I just…..I need to tell them I’m ok.” The tears that formed in her eyes weren’t fake. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Catharine and how worried she must be.

 

Steve sighed, taking his jacket back off. “You have an hour. Take this and if anything happens, call me.” He handed her a while card with a small black square on it. “Its connected somehow to Jarvis. Tony said all you need to do is speak to it and it will make the phone call. Don’t ask me how it…” She cut him off by jumping up and kissing his cheek. His face was flush red as she yelled a “Thank you!” and ran out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

The warm air of New York make her smile. It was in such contrast to the winter weather she was in just a mere 2 weeks ago. People pushed passed her, rushing to work or lunch or shopping and she couldn’t help but think that any moment the Chutari would be descending upon them and these people would be screaming. Death would fill the streets, blood rushing the gutters and she wondered if she could handle that first hand. She had always imagined herself in that scene, fighting and saving people but now that she was here, would she run? Would the Avengers even let her fight? She knew how to fire a gun but had never shot one out side of a gun range and even then, she was no master shooter. She was no Hawkeye.

 

She shoved her hands in her pockets and hopped on the subway and sat down with her headphones in her ears. She closed her eyes and sighed. “This is so fucked up.”

 

_Save him_

 

Her eyes shot open and she looked around. “Who said that?”

 

An older man eyed her with confused eyes, a woman next to him looked at her with disgust. A younger black woman ignored her and the middle age business man was too busy on his phone to notice her. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. “God I’m going crazy.”

 

_Save him._

 

She sat up again, looking around confused. Instead of speaking she just kept her eyes open, watching the people on the train. Silence.

 

The rest of the train ride was smooth and she never heard the voice again though she wasn’t going to just forget about it. It had to be either 1 of 2 things. 1 she was going crazy but seeing as she was just at Stark Tower giving Steve Rogers a kiss on the cheek she didn’t see crazy as much of an option at this point. 2 someone was actually talking to her. She knew the world of magic existed and if Loki was real, Thor was real then so was Asgard which it was no secret the amount of magic that realm held. Maybe that could explain how she got here. She stopped mid step upon exiting the train and her eyes grew wide.  People pushed her but she ignored them, one thought on her brain. Someone had brought her here.

 

* * *

 

 

Her fingers fumbled with her bag as she ran down the street. Her short black hair flowing behind her and she made her way around the corner, up the hill and into the shopping center where her old job was. She gasped, eyes wide as she saw that in the exact spot where Comic Kings used to sit now sat a Chinese take out joint. Its large glowing OPEN sign mocking her as she slowly walked though the doors looking around. The set up was the exact same. A counter stood tall infront of her, several doors at the back of the building and in place of shelves, booths sat with people talking about god knows what. Her heart raced as reality set in. She was alone.

 

“Hello, welcome to China Gourmet. How can I help you?”

 

That voice. She knew that voice. She turned her head and starting at her was a dark hair girl she had known all her life. “Cathrine!” She took a step forward only to stop when the girl tilted her head, confused. “I’m sorry. You must have me confused with someone else. My name is Kate.”

 

Morgan’s heart sank. Different reality, different people. She doesn’t exist in this world so Catharine wouldn’t know her. She stared for a moment before shaking her head, her voice cracking more than she wanted it to. “I’m sorry. You looked like a friend of mine.”

 

“That’s ok. What can I get for you?” Kate looked at her with the same look Catharine did when she was annoyed with someone but didn’t want to show it. Before Morgan could answer a shout from the back made them both look.

 

“Yeah well, that’s what you ordered. Now stop being a bitch and just eat your damn food.”

 

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I’m sorry, you will have to ignore her.”

 

Morgan shook her head, knowing who it must be. “Its ok. I’m the same way.”

 

When the owner of the voice turned around, Morgan couldn’t help but smile. It was an exact image of herself but instead of black hair, the girl had brown. The girl came up to the counter with a grin, poking Kate in the side and spitting her tongue out. “Don’t look at me like that.”

 

Kate shook her head. “I’m not saying a word.” She turned back to Morgan. “So, what can I get ya?”

 

“Umm…..can I get….” She looked up at the menu with a brief glace. “I’ll get a sweet and sour chicken with fried rice.

 

Kate smiled but her look alike came back shaking her head. “Dude, the sweet and sour sucks. Get the Teriaki. Its legit.”

 

“Hey! Nobody asked you Megan.” Kate glared but Morgan laughed.

 

“No, no, its ok. I’ll have whatever she recommends.” She watched the two interact with a smile. It was exactly how her and Catharine acted and her heart gave a tiny pang when she thought about it.

 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to.” Kate looked at her with soft eyes. Those eyes that Morgan missed so much. They were the eyes of a mother she never had, the eyes of a girl who grew up to fast and the eyes of a girl who would give anything for her friends.

 

She nodded. “Yes. I’m sure.”

 

Kate laughed. “Well alright then. It will be ready in about 15 min.”

 

Megan walked out of the kitchen. “Nope. Ready now. Here ya go. Made it while you were still ordering.”

 

Morgan laughed, “Thanks.” She turned and waived a good by to Megan and Kate, watching as the two got into an argument after she was received her food. They were Catharine and her. That she had no doubt.

  

There was a ringing sound coming from her bag as she stood out in the parking lot and she searched it to find the card Steve had given her blinking. She looked at in confusion, unsure how to answer it so she just tapped the black screen and yelped when it expanded to show the face of Tony Stark.

 

“Ah, Morgan. There you are.”

 

She sighed. “Hi Tony. Is there a problem?”

 

“Just that you left Stark Tower and ignored the buddy system. You know that’s against the rules my dear.” He shook his head, faking disappointment.

 

“Right. Cause you’ve always been one for rules Tony.”

 

“Its my house, my rules. I can bend and break them as I wish.”

 

“Well I’m not in your house right now so I don’t have to follow them.”

 

“You head to break them to leave my dear. Anyways, rules shlumes. Get back to the tower. Your green gentleman has been spotted in good ol Jersey.” Tony waived his hand, kissing it and blowing it to the camera. “See you soon.”  

 

* * *

 

 

Morgan stood at the table, arms crossed listening to Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Natasha, Maria and Fury talking and disusing some plan. She wasn’t really paying attention. What she was focused on was the image on Loki on the screen. His eyes were a light blue, his face pale framed by long black hair. He truly was beautiful.

“The photo was taken a few hours ago by a security camera outside of a convenient store in Newark, NJ. We know its Loki but we don’t know why he is there.”

 

Morgan laughed and everyone looked at her. “Cigarettes.”

 

Fury looked at her with expecting eyes. “I’m sorry?”

 

“Maybe he’s there for Cigarettes. They are cheaper in Newark than Manhattan by about $4.” She shook her head, surprised by her own remarks. She knew Loki didn’t smoke but for some reason she couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

 

Fury glared at her. “Miss Lexington I know you have this inability as a female to keep remarks to yourself but please, for the sake of the world, do try.”

 

Morgan shrugged, crossing her arms and sitting down. “Fine. I’ll shut up.”

 

“Steve, any thoughts?” Fury asked.

 

“New Jersey has no shortage of underground tunnels. Maybe there’s a base down there?” he sat up straight, arms on the table like a good little soldier.

 

Morgan shook her head. “No way. If he’s as classy and appearance reliant as Thor says he is, there is no way in hell he would camp out in the sewers in New Jersey. If you think he would, you clearly haven’t been down there.”

 

Tony looked up. “And you have?”

 

Morgan nodded. “Yeah, I lived in them for a few years. They were warmer than the streets in the winter. I know them like the back of my hand and I can tell you there is no way he would set up camp down there.”

 

Steve looked at her with concerned eyes, asking the question no one else wanted to “Why would you live in the streets?”

 

Morgan sighed. “Long story for another day but the short answer is shitty parents.” She looked up at Fury. “Is there a map of where this photo was taken?”

 

He pushed some buttons and a large map appeared on the screen. Morgan stood up, looking the map over and over again. Her mind was running round in circles thinking of anywhere he could be. “There is an underground subway station that was built in the 40’s but construction was canceled to lack of funds. Apparently war is expensive. Its about 3 blocks from that convenient store. Maybe he’s not in the sewers. Maybe he’s using the unfinished subway.” She turned to look at Tony. “Tony, if you modified breaker panels from the 40’s, rewired the direction of power and supplied and outside generator, could you supply enough power to build something big?”

 

Tony stood, tapping a pen in his hands. “You could but it would take some serious knowledge of the wires. Those cables would be damaged, rotted and falling apart. It wouldn’t be a stable connection.”

 

Morgan shook her head. “Tony everything in the 40’s had copper casings. Those wires could last 100 years as long as they weren’t exposed to the elements. That tunnel had been out of human touch for just that long. I’ve seen that tunnel. Its been frozen in time.” She turned to Fury. “I would start there. I can’t guarantee he’s there. I could be completely wrong and he may not even know that station exists but it’s a shot.”

 

Fury nodded. “The jet leaves in 10. Be ready.”


	4. Tunnels and Chineese Food.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan’s heart sank. Different reality, different people. She doesn’t exist in this world so Catharine wouldn’t know her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know the drill. I don't own anything accept the OC.

It had been 2 weeks since Morgan was found in Stark Tower and for the most part, things were pretty quiet. Natasha had told Fury about her existence and Fury sent Maria Hill down to take her in. Tony would have none of it. There was a huge argument which ended in Fury coming down himself to take care of the issue but met with the same results. She had to respect Tony. When he planted his feet it was impossible to move the man. There was a huge screaming match that ended in Morgan being grabbed by the arm and drug out of the building by Fury as Agents held the Avengers back.  Halfway down she managed to wiggle free and kicked furry in the balls which was now the laugh of the group. After that Fury let it be under the terms that if Morgan caused trouble of any kind Tony would be the recipient of serious charges.

 

* * *

 

 

Currently Morgan was in her room reading and listening to the iPod Tony had given her after she stated that she would steal one if he didn’t get one for her legally. Her eyes scanned the words across the page but wasn’t really paying any attention to them. Her mind was too far focused on Loki. She had been here two weeks and he had stayed quiet. No sign of him at all. She had wondered what had happened to him after the whole deal in Germany. According to Tony after the dick match between him and Thor, they went back to retrieve him off the hill to find he was gone and no one had heard or seen anything of him since. Sitting up, Morgan groaned and threw herself off her bed. “I need to get out of here”.

 

She grabbed a pair of light wash skinny jeans and a dark green V-neck, pulled her hair up into a pony tail shoved her feet into black combat boots. She walked out the door, backpack over her shoulder and made her way over to Steve who was sitting at the table drinking coffee. “Hey Steve.”

 

Steve looked up with a smile. “Hello mam’.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Its Morgan. Just Morgan.” She walked into the kitchen, shouting to him. “I’m going out for a bit! You need anything?”

 

She heard a rustle behind her and turned around to find him leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and a hard look on his face. “Mam you can’t go out without one of us.”

 

Sighing, she popped open a coke. “Oh come on! Please I’m loosing my mind! I need to be alone and think. I can’t stay in this damn tower forever!”

 

“I’ll go with you.” Steve pushed off the frame and began to put on his brown leather jacket.

 

“No, Steve please. I need to be alone. Please just….an hour. Give me an hour!” She begged, big brown eyes looing up at him. She never thought she would have to beg to Captain fucking America. “I don’t have anyone Steve. I’ve been stuck here for 2 weeks with no contact to anyone I used to know. Hell they prolly think I’m dead! I just…..I need to tell them I’m ok.” The tears that formed in her eyes weren’t fake. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Catharine and how worried she must be.

 

Steve sighed, taking his jacket back off. “You have an hour. Take this and if anything happens, call me.” He handed her a while card with a small black square on it. “Its connected somehow to Jarvis. Tony said all you need to do is speak to it and it will make the phone call. Don’t ask me how it…” She cut him off by jumping up and kissing his cheek. His face was flush red as she yelled a “Thank you!” and ran out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

The warm air of New York make her smile. It was in such contrast to the winter weather she was in just a mere 2 weeks ago. People pushed passed her, rushing to work or lunch or shopping and she couldn’t help but think that any moment the Chutari would be descending upon them and these people would be screaming. Death would fill the streets, blood rushing the gutters and she wondered if she could handle that first hand. She had always imagined herself in that scene, fighting and saving people but now that she was here, would she run? Would the Avengers even let her fight? She knew how to fire a gun but had never shot one out side of a gun range and even then, she was no master shooter. She was no Hawkeye.

 

She shoved her hands in her pockets and hopped on the subway and sat down with her headphones in her ears. She closed her eyes and sighed. “This is so fucked up.”

 

_Save him_

 

Her eyes shot open and she looked around. “Who said that?”

 

An older man eyed her with confused eyes, a woman next to him looked at her with disgust. A younger black woman ignored her and the middle age business man was too busy on his phone to notice her. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. “God I’m going crazy.”

 

_Save him._

 

She sat up again, looking around confused. Instead of speaking she just kept her eyes open, watching the people on the train. Silence.

 

The rest of the train ride was smooth and she never heard the voice again though she wasn’t going to just forget about it. It had to be either 1 of 2 things. 1 she was going crazy but seeing as she was just at Stark Tower giving Steve Rogers a kiss on the cheek she didn’t see crazy as much of an option at this point. 2 someone was actually talking to her. She knew the world of magic existed and if Loki was real, Thor was real then so was Asgard which it was no secret the amount of magic that realm held. Maybe that could explain how she got here. She stopped mid step upon exiting the train and her eyes grew wide.  People pushed her but she ignored them, one thought on her brain. Someone had brought her here.

* * *

  

Her fingers fumbled with her bag as she ran down the street. Her short black hair flowing behind her and she made her way around the corner, up the hill and into the shopping center where her old job was. She gasped, eyes wide as she saw that in the exact spot where Comic Kings used to sit now sat a Chinese take out joint. Its large glowing OPEN sign mocking her as she slowly walked though the doors looking around. The set up was the exact same. A counter stood tall infront of her, several doors at the back of the building and in place of shelves, booths sat with people talking about god knows what. Her heart raced as reality set in. She was alone.

 

“Hello, welcome to China Gourmet. How can I help you?”

 

That voice. She knew that voice. She turned her head and starting at her was a dark hair girl she had known all her life. “Cathrine!” She took a step forward only to stop when the girl tilted her head, confused. “I’m sorry. You must have me confused with someone else. My name is Kate.”

 

Morgan’s heart sank. Different reality, different people. She doesn’t exist in this world so Catharine wouldn’t know her. She stared for a moment before shaking her head, her voice cracking more than she wanted it to. “I’m sorry. You looked like a friend of mine.”

 

“That’s ok. What can I get for you?” Kate looked at her with the same look Catharine did when she was annoyed with someone but didn’t want to show it. Before Morgan could answer a shout from the back made them both look.

 

“Yeah well, that’s what you ordered. Now stop being a bitch and just eat your damn food.”

 

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I’m sorry, you will have to ignore her.”

 

Morgan shook her head, knowing who it must be. “Its ok. I’m the same way.”

 

When the owner of the voice turned around, Morgan couldn’t help but smile. It was an exact image of herself but instead of black hair, the girl had brown. The girl came up to the counter with a grin, poking Kate in the side and spitting her tongue out. “Don’t look at me like that.”

 

Kate shook her head. “I’m not saying a word.” She turned back to Morgan. “So, what can I get ya?”

 

“Umm…..can I get….” She looked up at the menu with a brief glace. “I’ll get a sweet and sour chicken with fried rice.

 

Kate smiled but her look alike came back shaking her head. “Dude, the sweet and sour sucks. Get the Teriaki. Its legit.”

 

“Hey! Nobody asked you Megan.” Kate glared but Morgan laughed.

 

“No, no, its ok. I’ll have whatever she recommends.” She watched the two interact with a smile. It was exactly how her and Catharine acted and her heart gave a tiny pang when she thought about it.

 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to.” Kate looked at her with soft eyes. Those eyes that Morgan missed so much. They were the eyes of a mother she never had, the eyes of a girl who grew up to fast and the eyes of a girl who would give anything for her friends.

 

She nodded. “Yes. I’m sure.”

 

Kate laughed. “Well alright then. It will be ready in about 15 min.”

 

Megan walked out of the kitchen. “Nope. Ready now. Here ya go. Made it while you were still ordering.”

 

Morgan laughed, “Thanks.” She turned and waived a good by to Megan and Kate, watching as the two got into an argument after she was received her food. They were Catharine and her. That she had no doubt.

 

* * *

 

There was a ringing sound coming from her bag and she searched it to find the card Steve had given her blinking. She looked at in confusion, unsure how to answer it so she just tapped the black screen and yelped when it expanded to show the face of Tony Stark.

 

“Ah, Morgan. There you are.”

 

She sighed. “Hi Tony. Is there a problem?”

 

“Just that you left Stark Tower and ignored the buddy system. You know that’s against the rules my dear.” He shook his head, faking disappointment.

 

“Right. Cause you’ve always been one for rules Tony.”

 

“Its my house, my rules. I can bend and break them as I wish.”

 

“Well I’m not in your house right now so I don’t have to follow them.”

 

“You head to break them to leave my dear. Anyways, rules shlumes. Get back to the tower. Your green gentleman has been spotted in good ol Jersey.” Tony waived his hand, kissing it and blowing it to the camera. “See you soon.”  

 

* * *

 

 

Morgan stood at the table, arms crossed listening to Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Natasha, Maria and Fury talking and disusing some plan. She wasn’t really paying attention. What she was focused on was the image on Loki on the screen. His eyes were a light blue, his face pale framed by long black hair. He truly was beautiful.

“The photo was taken a few hours ago by a security camera outside of a convenient store in Newark, NJ. We know its Loki but we don’t know why he is there.”

 

Morgan laughed and everyone looked at her. “Cigarettes.”

 

Fury looked at her with expecting eyes. “I’m sorry?”

 

“Maybe he’s there for Cigarettes. They are cheaper in Newark than Manhattan by about $4.” She shook her head, surprised by her own remarks. She knew Loki didn’t smoke but for some reason she couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

 

Fury glared at her. “Miss Lexington I know you have this inability as a female to keep remarks to yourself but please, for the sake of the world, do try.”

 

Morgan shrugged, crossing her arms and sitting down. “Fine. I’ll shut up.”

 

“Steve, any thoughts?” Fury asked.

 

“New Jersey has no shortage of underground tunnels. Maybe there’s a base down there?” he sat up straight, arms on the table like a good little soldier.

 

Morgan shook her head. “No way. If he’s as classy and appearance reliant as Thor says he is, there is no way in hell he would camp out in the sewers in New Jersey. If you think he would, you clearly haven’t been down there.”

 

Tony looked up. “And you have?”

 

Morgan nodded. “Yeah, I lived in them for a few years. They were warmer than the streets in the winter. I know them like the back of my hand and I can tell you there is no way he would set up camp down there.”

 

Steve looked at her with concerned eyes, asking the question no one else wanted to “Why would you live in the streets?”

 

Morgan sighed. “Long story for another day but the short answer is shitty parents.” She looked up at Fury. “Is there a map of where this photo was taken?”

 

He pushed some buttons and a large map appeared on the screen. Morgan stood up, looking the map over and over again. Her mind was running round in circles thinking of anywhere he could be. “There is an underground subway station that was built in the 40’s but construction was canceled to lack of funds. Apparently war is expensive. Its about 3 blocks from that convenient store. Maybe he’s not in the sewers. Maybe he’s using the unfinished subway.” She turned to look at Tony. “Tony, if you modified breaker panels from the 40’s, rewired the direction of power and supplied and outside generator, could you supply enough power to build something big?”

 

Tony stood, tapping a pen in his hands. “You could but it would take some serious knowledge of the wires. Those cables would be damaged, rotted and falling apart. It wouldn’t be a stable connection.”

 

Morgan shook her head. “Tony everything in the 40’s had copper casings. Those wires could last 100 years as long as they weren’t exposed to the elements. That tunnel had been out of human touch for just that long. I’ve seen that tunnel. Its been frozen in time.” She turned to Fury. “I would start there. I can’t guarantee he’s there. I could be completely wrong and he may not even know that station exists but it’s a shot.”

 

Fury nodded. “The jet leaves in 10. Be ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter we will finally meet Loki. How will Morgan handle meeting the God of Mischief and the man of her dreams?


	5. That Green Gentlman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was only one set of eyes she cared about though and they were staring at her from about 5 feet away. She looked up at them, her breath caught in her throat.
> 
> “And who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything accept the OC.

Morgan’s hands shook as she zipped up her black leather jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror, taking in her appearance. Her medium length black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her round face framed by two thin strands on each side making her face look thin. Her brown eyes were lined in black eyeliner with a green eye shadow. A green tank top lay underneath her black leather jacket and black skinny jeans covered her legs. Combat boots set on her feet. She had to admit that she looked _good_. “Why am I not my own comic character?”

She also wasn’t going to lie and say she hadn’t chosen to wear green for a reason. She knew if she was right about this, then there was a good chance she would run into Loki and deep down, she wanted to catch his eye. She would be quick, she would be strong, she would be sure, she would be commanding. She wasn’t lying she said she knew these tunnels and they were counting on her to lead them. She would do exactly that. 

With one last breath, she walked away from the mirror and headed out to meet them at the Quinjet. Tony stood tall in his Iron Man armor, Natasha in her black suit, Steve in his blue and red suit with his shield in hand and Thor in his red and gold Asgardian armor. These were the Avengers and she was the one to lead them. Her body shook with nerves at the thought. 

The ride was quiet. No one speaking unless spoken to. She could tell people were thinking, gearing up or just had nothing to say.The ride was quick and soon Phil Coulson was standing at the back of the jet giving a small speech and telling everyone the game plan.

“This is the drop off point. Get in, find what you need and get out. Should anything go wrong Agent Hill will be on your ClearCom. Radio her in and you will have an 8min delay until she arrives.” He stopped speaking and Morgan watched as everyone went into action, grabbing guns, knives and other things she didn’t recognize. She looked lost and almost sighed when Steve came up to her with a quick smile, handing her a small knife and a .45 Berretta. “Strap this to your thigh. Here is your extra ammo, load it, wait for the click and fire.” 

She nodded and did as he said. “Thank you Steve.”

“We will be right behind you. I will flank your left, Thor to your right. Tony and Natasha will be dead center at your 6.” He walked forward with a smile that would cause any woman to collapse. “We won’t let anything happen to you. I swear it.”

She pulled her gun out, cocking it and loading a bullet into the chamber. “I won’t either.” 

He laughed and they exited the jet moving quickly into the tunnel about 15 feet down in the ditch. It was dark and quiet as the Quinjet flew out of earshot. Water dripped from the ceiling, the stale smell of must and mold filled the air. “Oh New Jersey how I missed you so.” She said with a sigh, a rat scurrying past her feet “Yuck.”

Tony spoke from behind her. “So, you _lived_ here?”

She shrugged. “Yeah. Its not too bad once you get over the smell.”

“Ehyalch. When we get out of here you are telling me what could have possibly been worse than living in this place.”

“ _If._ Tony. If we get out of here.” Natasha spoke softly as if she was afraid of her own voice. Morgan knew it wasn’t that. She knew it was because as a spy, she was trained to stay quiet.  You voice could get you killed. She thought of the irony in that. Not only as a spy but as a person living in Russia.

They followed the tunnel to a large opening and the ceiling seemed to reach up for miles. Archways were coated in light tan tile plates with white stripes, gold designs and so much detail that she wanted to lie on the floor and stare for hours. The lights on the green and blue stain glass in the ceiling reflected and shone as if it was just built yesterday. The walls were a dark brick and the iron gates of the turnstiles stood unrusted. 

She turned to Steve with a sad smile. “Welcome home Cap.”

His eyes were wide with awe. He stood straight, his arms relaxed at his sides as he wandered forward lost in the time. Her heart broke for him. He held so much in, kept his head going and his heart locked away when deep down she knew he was broken inside. She knew by how he was looking at this station, how his eyes ran along the walls or his mouth would close and his jaw would set when his mind brought up a memory long forgotten. His voice was soft when he spoke. “Yeah, no kiddin”

She had to force herself to remember what they were doing there. Thankfully a voice that didn’t belong to anyone in the group did that for her. Everyone snapped back into reality, ducking and running to the corner just as a man in a lab coat walked in. He was an older man with balding hair and eyes shone blue. The blue she recognized as the color of the Tesseract. He was flanked by two soldiers dressed in black with guns strapped to their waist.

The older man walked quickly with a file in his hand. Morgan looked up at Thor, knowing he would recognize the man and wondering what he would do. Before she could stop him, Thor ran out and swung his hammer at the men knocking them down. One flew to the wall smashing his head on the iron gated turnstiles. The other stood up quickly but not quick enough as Thor gabbed him and smashed his head into the floor knocking him out. “Tony! Grab Selvig!”

Tony shot upwards, scanning for the man who had already taken off down the tunnel and most likely back to Loki to warn him. Morgan had taken off, already knowing the layout and chasing him easily. She didn’t run full speed as she wanted him to lead her to Loki.

 

_Save Him_.

 

She stopped running and looked around. That voice again.

 

_Save Him._

She shook her head, screaming and running again. “I’m trying!”

Her boots crunched beneath her feet and her breath was ragged. She could hear Tony behind her, shouting at her to slow down and Steve running to catch up. They must have heard her scream and was able to follow her. She wasn’t worried about them though. She was worried about getting to Loki before they did. If they caught Loki, she’d never have a chance to speak to him, to try to reason with him. Even if his brain was a bag of cats. She laughed shouting and throwing her hands in the air. “I love cats!”

Shaking her head, she found a new source of energy and ran faster, laughing and smiling going head on into the chaos that was sure to meet her. Joy filled her chest and she lowered her head, jumping up over a pile of steel rods before landing on her feet. She could hear Tony, Steve, Thor and Natasha behind her. She knew they wouldn’t loose her.

She reached the end of the tunnel and jumped over a crate but her foot got caught and crashed down to the ground, landing with a roll on her back. When she looked up there were about 30 eyes on her, all frozen in shock at her random appearance. There was only one set of eyes she cared about though and they were staring at her from about 5 feet away. She looked up at them, her breath caught in her throat. 

“And who are you?” Loki’s voice was smooth and sent shivers down her spine. She looked into his blue eyes and suddenly regretted her idea to crash in as she did. His tall, lean body stood with his arms behind his back and scepter in his hand. His face was pale, eyes cold but curious and his black hair was slicked back.

He truly was a man of power. He radiated it, hell he prolly drank a cup every morning before starting his day.

Slowly she stood up, wincing at her busted knee. “Morgan.” She limped, setting her shoulders back to make herself look taller.

“You are not alone.” He tilted his head, walking forward to inspect her. His eyes roamed up and down her body, taking note of her clothes. His hand raised and a ringer rested on her neck. “Was this purposeful?” He laughed, taking a step back. “Does Thor truly think that by sending a woman such as yourself in that it will get me to stop? Maybe I’ll pay attention to you because of the color, that you can sympathize with me. HA! Or maybe he just wants to see what I’ll do.”

Ok, so the color was a bad idea. Got it.

Her body was shoved against the wall, his hand around her throat and she yelped in pain, as her shoulder was sliced open by a nail in the wall. She gasped for air as his face was mere inches from hers. “Where are your Avengers now? Why have they not come to rescue the lady yet?”

She struggled to escape his grip but it was no use. She glared at him, her fingers gripping the knife on her thigh and ramming it into his side. He screamed and dropped her to the ground and her lungs felt like a balloon being filled with water.

He glared at her and brought his hand down across her face. “How dare you! I am a God!”

She looked up and saw the blood under his hand and glared. “Gods don’t bleed.”

Before he could respond he was being knocked to the ground by Thor’s hammer. She watched as a fight broke out, agents firing their weapons, Tony blasting anything that moved, Natasha moving like a fox. A very dangerous fox. Her red hair dodging swings only to retaliate, striking the enemy down. She watched with horror as Barton came up behind her with a gun and aimed it at her head. “NATASHA!!” She screamed, climbing to her feet and before she could think she fired her gun at Barton. Her bullet missed him but got Natasha’s attention. She swung at him, he ducked, he swung, she ducked. They danced around the battle field for what seemed like hours until Natasha landed one final strike to Barton’s head and he fell to the ground. She could tell he was disoriented. He brought his hand up in defense, still on his knees and in an instant Natasha stopped. His body went limp and Natasha went from assassin to care taker and the switch surprised even Morgan. Steve was in a gun fight with other agents, striking them down like the WWII soldier he was. His shield was blocking bullets and he was firing right back taking them down. She saw Tony and Thor taking on Loki. Tony was firing his repluser rays and Thor was continually pushing Loki further into a corner. In one final strike Loki hit the ground and she gasped when his head hit a pipe. Tony stood over Loki with his weapons raised; next to him Thor had Moljnir in his hand. “Make a move Reindeer games.”

Loki’s armor disappeared and he raised his hands in defeat. She stood in shock. Everything moved so fast and when the adrenaline stopped she felt light headed. Her body stumbled and she reached out to the wall and called for Steve. He was standing next to her in an instant. “Hey, hey hey don’t go anywhere. You’re guna be ok.”

Morgan groaned. “I don’t feel to hot.”

She leaned into his chest and soon her world was enveloped in darkness.


	6. Lies are for Liars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He quietly opened the door to find Morgan breathing heavy, leaning on the bed with a face of pure pain.
> 
> “You could just ask for help ya know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than the rest so i'll apologize in advanced. This have been crazy with school and such so I haven't had time to write all that I want. This one we get a little into Tony's head. It was fun to wrte but really hard to get started so I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> ONWARD TO THE STORY!

Everything hurt. Her head, her chest, her neck, her back, everything. It was quiet in the room when Morgan opened her eyes and she registered that she was not in Stark Tower. The pale grey walls and the almost plastic sheets told her that much. There was no window and the room was almost too small, with a tiny bathroom to her left. Her mind raced, trying to remember what happened and she outwardly cried as pain shot through her shoulder. “Right, Loki, wall, nail, cut…..I’m so stupid. I can’t believe I was that stupid. Ok yes I can believe I was that stupid its frickin Loki! What was I thinking? That it was guna go from action movie to hallmark in .5 seconds? God Morgan get your shit together.”

 

She kicked herself mentally as she climbed out of bed, thankful for the clothes that were on her table. Pulling on the jeans and large t-shirt in more time that she wanted due to her wrapped shoulder she made her way out of the room to figure out what the hell was going to happen next.

* * *

 

Tony sat in the chair, leaning back with a pen ticking on the table. His mind was on the strange girl who seemed to know too much but absolutely nothing at the same time. She had just appeared out of no where, acted all confused then when it was convenient charged into battle. She braved Loki on her own, when she ran down that tunnel he could have sworn her heard her laugh. Was she running from them? Was she working with Loki? If so why would Loki attack her? To make it look real maybe. He looked up when he heard Fury calling his name.

“Stark? What’s your opinion on this?” Fury stood tall, a look of annoyance on his face as he addressed the billionaire. Stark knew Fury didn’t trust him and quite frankly, he didn’t care. He was smart and he was nosey. Not the greatest combination for a man to be while on the ship on a top-secret government agency. “I think the little ball of sunshine is hiding something.” He tilted his head with a cocky smirk and flicked his pen. “I think she knows more than she wants to say. She seemed to know those tunnels all to well AND she ran off while we were trying to catch up. Why didn’t she wait?”

Steve looked up with his hand on the table. “Maybe cause she’s reckless like you.”

Tony glared. “I’m not reckless, I’m quick to react and wasn’t it you who was just so apt to go headfirst into finding Loki?”

“I wanted a plan!”

“You wanted a fight!  You are so dead set on being the good little soldier you miss half of what is actually happening.” Tony turned to Fury, tossing his phone on the table. “What the hell is Phase 2?” 

Fury shifted his weight, clearly getting angry. “I’m not even going to ask how you got access to that information.” 

“I bugged the bridge. Its been running since we got back. Answer my question. What is Phase 2?”

Steve rose from his chair, glaring at Tony. “Stark you can’t just go hacking into things like this. You wonder why they don’t want you here.”

“Hey, I don’t wonder anything. I know why they don’t want me here. An intelligence agency that fears intelligence, historically not good.” He turned back to Fury. “I thought you wanted this thing for peace?”

“Tell me Stark, how did you make your fortune again?” Fury held his stare with Stark as Stark turned to comment at Steve. “What would you know about right and wrong? The world has changed Cap.”

“Cause you are just a standing poster child for proper morals.” 

“I have privatized world peace! What the hell have you done? Punched a few Nazi’s 60 years ago? We would have won without you. We _DID_ win without you.” 

“It’s not about _winning_ Stark. It’s never about winning. That’s what you don’t seem to get.”

Tony took a step forward. “Then what is it about? Hugging bunnies and placing flowers in the barrel of guns?”

Steve stepped forward as well, a glare in his eyes. “Put on the suit and I’ll show you what its about!”

Fury spoke loudly, trying to break the two up. “Steve back off, Tony leave!”

 

Tony however had other plans, he brought his hands up and gripped Steve by the shoulders, pushing him backwards into the wall behind him. Steve shoved Tony off of him, shifting his feet and taking Tony to the ground. Tony hit his head on the floor but not before his elbow found Steve’s face. Before the fight could go any further, Fury’s large hands were on Steve’s shoulders pulling him off of Tony while Tony was being held back by Natasha. Unlike Tony, Steve stopped trying to attack after Fury placed himself between them. He straightened up, whipping the blood from his mouth before walking out without saying another word. Tony sat up, mumbling about stars and stripes and giving one last glare at Fury before stalking out as well. He looked back after a few minutes of walking and decided to go see what Morgan was up to. He made his way down the hall, taking several turns before ending up at a silver door with no window and a cold black door handle. He quietly opened the door to find Morgan breathing heavy, leaning on the bed with a face of pure pain.

“You could just ask for help ya know.”

She looked up with a jolt, her eyes going wide before her body giving out from loss of balance. She yelped as she tumbled to the floor, her hands reaching out to Tony and he rushed forward catching her. “Don’t do that.” 

She tried to push away from him but didn’t have the strength. “Its your fault.” Her hand accidently brushed against his arch reactor and she froze. “I’m sorry, I didn’t’ mean to…I..” 

He smiled, setting her down on the edge of the bed. “No need. Its apart of me. I’m not ashamed of it.”

She shifted, her shoulder pinching under her shirt. “You’re very charming you know that?”

He laughed, grinning at her. “I’ve been told so, yeah.”

“You came here for a reason Tony. Spit it out.” She looked up at him with a slightly sad smile. She knew this was coming. He was here to yell at her, call her stupid.

“I can’t just stop by and see how you are doing?” Tony pouted.

“You can but that’s not what this is. You are here to yell at me. Well go on then, say your piece.” She lowered her head, looking into her hands.

She heard him sigh and sit down on the bed next to her. “You are hiding something. You are afraid of something, I don’t know what it is but you are afraid. You charged head on into that fight and almost got yourself killed. Why?” 

“I don’t know I just…I got excited I guess.”

“No, you knew what you were heading into. I heard you laughing. You were having fun. Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Tony lowered his head to look at her. 

She shook her head. “No, really I’m not I just….I don’t know what I thought. He’s not what I thought he was. I thought…”

“You thought you could talk to him and make it all better?”

“You don’t know him Tony. He’s broken, he’s alone, he’s angry and I….I feel for him. I get it. No one wants to hear his side of the story, no one wants to listen. They say they do but they don’t really care. People say a lot of things Tony but no one really cares if your alone. You’re just one less mouth to feed, one less brain to entertain, one less seat on the bus to nowhere.”

Tony looked at her, trying to read her. She was so passionate about him, as if she knew him before. “You got all of this from his mind control? He let you feel all of this?”

“No, he didn’t, well maybe he did but…I don’t know.”

“That’s funny cause he doesn’t seem to remember you. He’s admitted to a lot of things, bragged even but never once mentioned you.” Tony sat up, standing and walking to the door. “I suggest you think very carefully about your story before joining us in the conference room in an hour.”

Morgan looked up, eyes wide. “What?”

“I don’t know what your game is but your story doesn’t match up. That makes you a liar. I don’t like liars.” Tony turned on his heal, shutting the door behind him.

Morgan looked down at her hands, whispering to no one. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you the truth.”


	7. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Whatever happens, whatever you decide, I just want you to know that I never meant for anyone to get hurt. In my world, you guys are my heroes. I just…..I wanted you to think I was worth something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Sorry its been so long!!! I promise its not canceled I've just been super busy. I hit a rut and was trying to figure out where to take this story from here so this is my first shot. Let me know what you liked or didn't like and I'll try to take it where yall want!!!

Morgan stood outside the door, trying to calm her breath. Two more steps and she would be walking through that metal door, standing in front of Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Hulk, Nick Fury and Captain America telling them that they were characters in a movie. If she was going to tell the truth. She still didn’t know what she was going to say. “Fuck. Come on Morgan. Get your shit together. You can do this. You can totally do this.” The door clicked and opened to reveal Tony staring at her with cold eyes. His arch reactor glowing behind his brown Black Sabbath t-shirt that rode up slightly above his dark jeans. “Make up your mind?” There was no smirk on his face, no sign of the Tony she was used to and that worried her.

 

Morgan nodded but couldn’t look him in the eyes. There was something about the way he looked at her that scared her. Made her feel small. She wondered if that was how he intimidated people. The fun, sex loving, cocky playboy was shoved aside and the face of a cold, serious, protective man stood tall in his place. He took a step back, turning on his heal and walked over to the table and let her walk in on her own. She played with her hands, looking down at the floor and shifted from one foot to the other having no idea where to begin. The room was silent, waiting for her to speak.

“So…I..um…I don’t…I..”

 

“If you are going to tell the truth get to it. We don’t exactly have all day.” Steve’s voice broke the silence and made Morgan shiver. He seemed disappointed and she wasn’t sure which one was scarier. An angry Tony Stark or a disappointed Steve Rodgers. He sat straight up in his blue and red uniform, red gloves covering his hands.

 

“Ok, so, here’s the thing. This is guna sound crazy and I don’t expect yall to believe me but here it goes. I don’t know how, I don’t know why but I’m not from here.”

 

“Yeah, we know. You’re not in any data base SHIELD can access.” Widow spoke, interrupting her but she put her hands up, walking to the side.

 

“No, like not here as in New York but here as in this universe….” She paused, looking up to observe their faces. Tony stared at her, his eyes burning her skin off. Steve looked like he was thinking, processing the information just as Banner was. Thor seemed like he understood and she couldn’t read anything from Widow. Not that she really expected to.

 

“Look, where I come from you guys are….you are just….” She sighed, pulling at her shirt. “You are stories. Characters in a book. You’re not real.” She kept her head down, glancing up at Tony. “I know it sounds crazy but please, I’m telling the truth. I got drunk and made a wish….I….I wished I was somewhere else. There was this light and when I woke up, I was in the hospital in Stark Tower.”

 

Tony started laughing catching everyone off guard. “You really think we are going to believe that? That you are some chick from another universe? There is absolute no way, no version of this that could ever be possible.” He sat up in his seat, shifting and resting his arms on the back of the chair.

 

Morgan looked at Thor. “5 years ago, if I told you he existed beyond the Norse Mythology. Would you have believed me? Look, I didn’t say anything because I didn’t know what that would do to the time line. Time is fragile, its relative and its linear, any fraction of moment can shatter the universe. I didn’t want to be that moment.” Her eyes were wide and she pleaded with them, praying Tony would forgive her. “Please believe me.”

 

Thor shifted his weight, his booming voice overtaking the room. “She is right. There are more universes than your race could comprehend. I see no reason as to why, by some magic, it wouldn’t be possible for those to over lap. It would take strong magic to open such a portal. There are very few who have that ability.”

 

“Who has that kind of power?” Steve asked, finger taping the table and looking up at Thor.

 

“There are only 2 beings that I am aware of. One is a Valkyrie by the name of Romine and my father Odin.”

 

“So, if Odin didn’t do it, what do we know about this Valkyrie?” Steve asked.

 

“I know not much of her. Only that her power matches that of the all-father. She is a goddess of reality and keeps much to herself.”

 

“Ok, so she warps reality. I think that’s a pretty good start. Think she could be a player in this?”

 

“I know not Steve. I must consult Odin on this matter.”

 

“That still doesn’t explain what this has to do with Loki. What association do you have with him? You were so quick to defend him.” Widow leaned forward, fingers tapping on the table, her eyes burning holes in Morgan’s skin.

 

“Well….you’re just stories remember? I just….in this story I…oh god this is guna sound so stupid. I relate to him. I get it. I get why he does what he does. I don’t like it but I get it.”

 

“He killed 80 people in 3 days.”

 

“How many have you killed? How much blood is on your hands because you thought you were doing the right thing?” Morgan’s shoulders tensed, her hands shoved in her pockets and she tossed her black hair to the side. “I’m not defending him, I’m not making excuses for him but from a 3rd person view on this….I’m just giving a reason.”

 

“Loki is long past defending or giving reason to his actions. He’s a murderer.”

 

Morgan groaned. “So are you! The only reason you aren’t dead is because Barton had a change of heart!” She shook her head, sitting down. “I’m not arguing. This gets us nowhere.” The room was silent, no one speaking until Morgan once again broke it with a soft whisper of a question. “Now what?”

 

“Now, you go back to your room while we figure out a game plan.” Steve looked at her with his bright blue eyes; jaw set strong but there was a gentleness to him that she hadn’t noticed before. His shoulders were squared, his chest out, everything about him radiated command but his eyes were soft. She smiled, lowering her head and tucking her black hair behind her ear. “Thank you.” She paused at the door, wiggling her fingers before turning back one last time to look at the group of heroes in the room with sad eyes. Her heroes. “Whatever happens, whatever you decide, I just want you to know that I never meant for anyone to get hurt. In my world, you guys are my heroes. I just…..I wanted you to think I was worth something.”

 

With that she closed the door and walked down the cold hallway back to her empty room. She looked down and realized she was still in her black skinny jeans and green tank top only it was torn and dirty. “I should go shopping”

 

Her boots clunked on the ground as she walked down the streets of New York, enjoying how people pushed and shoved passed her. She was invisible and she liked that. She could float by and no one played any attention to the way she walked with her head low, the way her jeans sat sideways on her legs or the way her headphones swung back and forth, bouncing against her chest because she was nodding her head to the music.

 

_We're the first ones to starve,_

_We're the first ones to die_  
The first ones in line for that pie-in-the-sky   
And we're always the last when the cream is shared out   
For the worker is working when the fat cat's about

 

She thought about how her mom had worked so hard to put her through school. How she should come home every night at 6 to make dinner then go to her second job at the dinner. How she would wake up every morning and there would be breakfast on the table with a note that read “Always thinking of you, Love Mom”. When her dad left, there had been nothing but tears and rage from her mother. She cried for days, she couldn’t think, she couldn’t do much of anything but hold Morgan close and tell her everything was going to be alright and Morgan often wondered if that was something she was saying to her or convincing herself of it. A part of her deep down told her it was both. She remembered the day her dad came home from work with a frown on his face. He sat down at the kitchen table and looked at Morgan with sad eyes, beckoned for her to come over to him so she did. He held her up in his arms and pulled her close. “I love you so very much.”

 

She had smiled up at him and said “I love you too daddy.”

 

He set her on the ground and walked to the car, throwing bags in the trunk and waived goodbye to her as he pulled out of the drive way. That was the last time she ever saw him. Her mother had come home that night devastated. It wasn’t soon after that when her mother had picked up a second job to pay the bills.

 

 

 _And when the sky darkens and the prospect is war_  
Who's given a gun and then pushed to the fore   
And expected to die for the land of our birth   
Though we've never owned one lousy handful of earth?

 

Morgan sat down on the edge of the bridge she was now standing on. She didn’t know what bridge it was and she didn’t care. She thought about what she had done, what impact she had on the world. She had done nothing in her 24 years of life. She owned nothing, she had loved no one and no one loved her. She would die and what story would be told? Would anyone know her name?

 

She looked down at the water below her, waves crashing into each other wickedly, foam licking up at the pillars like the claws of a trapped animal trying to climb a fence. The dark water of the Hudson river hit anything that was lurking beneath a 3 foot depth. She closed her eyes and in this moment, she was free. The sounds of the river, the wind blowing against her ears. She didn’t care about anything at that moment. The wind whipped her hair around, her body swaying with it and before she knew it, her grip on the edge of the bridge had slipped and her body was falling downward into the water. Her moment of peace was shattered and a scream escaped her mouth as her stomach shot up into her chest at the speed of the fall. Her back hit the water first, her legs following suit and her whole body felt like it was shattering within itself. The waves crashed around herm flinging her now numb limbs around like a rag doll. Her mouth opened to scream again but it was filled with salt water before any sound could escape. Her world was going black as the cold waters pulled her under, her eyes shut and her body sank into the river.

 

_Fight_

 

_Fight_

_Wake up_

_Save him_

_Fight!_

 

Morgan’s body screamed at her as she thrashed her arms around, trying to find something to grip onto. Her fingers flexed and her neck rolled with the water that was washing her away. No. Not like this. I won’t die. I won’t. I can’t die. I am invincible. Her head shot up, bright light hitting her eyes as she gasped for air. The waves knocked her around but she fought, her whole body burning, to pull herself to shore. At least one of her ribs were broken, she knew that the moment her fingers clawed at the sand on the bank. Her shoulder had re-opened and was bleeding through her newly bought white v-neck. Her back rolled as she coughed, her hair burred in the sand, sticking to her face as her fingers shook, trying to grasp the key card that Steve had given her a few days ago. Slowly she pulled it out and hit the black square, gasping and choking when she heard Tony’s voice. She couldn’t make out what he said and she wasn’t really sure if he could hear her weak cry for help before her world went black.

 

 

 

“I’m really getting tired of saving you cotton ball.”

 

Morgan groaned, her chest hurt and her body was on fire. She couldn’t speak but she didn’t have to. They knew she was awake.

 

“Hey, hey can you hear me?” Banner stood next to her bed staring at her with worried eyes.

 

She nodded. “Hurts.” Was all her voice could manage and even then it came out as a squeak.

 

“You took a pretty nasty fall off that bridge. It’s a wonder you survived.” The pause in his voice told her what he was thinking.

 

She looked up at Banner with sad eyes. “Wasn’t….purpose.”

 

He looked at her with a concerned look before walking away with some charts, leaving her alone in the room with Tony. He made is way over to the side of the bed and sat down in the chair. His face was full of concern and it was something that shocked her. Just hours ago he was mad, disappointed and angry at her for lying to him. Now he looked about ready to cry. “Don’t ever do that again.”

 

“I didn’t…..it…” She coughed and tears ran down her face at the pain it caused her chest.

 

“Shhhhhh. Hey. We let you down. I’m sorry.” Tony took a wet rag and whipped her face down with it and she looked up at him with sad eyes.

 

“No…Tony….I lied. I’m sorry.”

 

“We both fucked up. I shouldn’t have gotten so mad I just….” He paused before sighing. “You’re a good kid.”

 

Morgan smiled, taking Tony’s hand in her own bruised one. “We good?”

 

“Yeah. We’re good.”


	8. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was here. This was her. She would not run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so i know this is a short chapter but I haven't gotten many comments and I need to know if this is worth continuing. I really like writing this story but if no one is reading it, I most likely will shut it down.   
> PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT.

_Save him…_

_Morgan’s eyes shot open as a hot wind blew her black hair around. She whipped around, her heart pounding, unsure of where she was. The sky was blood red, hot ash pooled around her boots as the rubber melted at the heat of the ground. Seared cars lined the side of what was once a highway leading to a destroyed city in front of her. Building half stood, crumbling to the ground at the force of the wind, slowing becoming nothing. “What the fuck….”_

_The heat coming off the black top made her body feel like it was on fire yet she stood shivering, taking one step at a time, forcing herself to enter the city. She wrapped her arms around her body and pushed forward, fighting the wind that was trying to bring her down. The city in front of her burned, flames licking at the outside walls of its buildings, fingers reaching out of windows followed by screams. Screeches surrounded her, Morgan’s eyes going wide as she darted to the side of the road behind what was left of a car. Her boots slipped on the gravel as she skidded to a stop, hands grasping the iron frame of the burnt car as large shadows darted across the sky. Large wings spanning 20’ wide opened up, engulfing the blood red sky, a long neck stretched out like a snake with large jaws snapping open and shut. With every breath a large screech erupted and Morgan’s hands flew to her head to cover her ears. Her body lurching down closer to the car in an instinctual attempt to hide from the large beast passing above. After what felt like hours, the sky was clear and she slowly rose from her position from behind the car. Her fingers were burnt from the heat of the iron car and she gasped as her hands were covered in a mixture of red and black charred skin. She stumbled forward, arms going to cover her eyes as dust kicked up, her shoulders shifting to a sideways walk down the highway towards the burning city._

_The further Morgan walked, the more it seemed like the road never ended. Creatures with thin legs, long bodies and fangs the size of her arms wandered like ghosts through the buildings, crying out before disappearing into dust around her. Every appearance startled her but never scared her. Something about them told her that they weren’t there to hurt her. Something inside of her told her that they were harmless so she kept walking. Kept pushing forward until she either woke up from this nightmare or something changed._

_Another shadow shot across her path and she expected it to be just like the rest but this one wasn’t. It stood slowly, forming the shape of a man, a black hood covering its face. Morgan couldn’t see its face, it was a blur of a man but some how she knew it was staring right at her. Its tall body stood still, making no effort to attack her. It’s head tilted, faceless and black but burring into her, studding her, waiting for her to move. Morgan stood still, chest forward, legs set apart ready to run but she knew she wouldn’t get far. She had to be brave, push down everything telling her to flee and shake it off. She was here. This was her. She would not run._

_It moved. Slightly but it moved. Slowly it ghosted forward, towards her, its head bent low, back twisting, lurching forward and eyes bright. The blackless face opened up, teeth sharp and arms stretched out. “Fuck!” Morgan twisted and took off into the closest building, crashes and smashes followed close behind her as she rounded the corner of one of the building’s lobby’s. Her chest screamed at her from inhaling ash and her torso twisted around to look behind her. The creature darted in the shadows, clawing after her so she pushed forward. Her arms gripped the wall, slingshotting her around a corner and she ducked down into a hole under a burnt marble staircase. Her breath was ragged and she cupped a hand over her mouth to slow her breathing. Ok Morgan. Think. You are being chased by a demon in a dream that feels real. That feels really real. What do you do? How do you fight the shadows? She looked around for anything that would help her. Wires hung from the walls, broken lights and cracked glass scattered the floor. Her eyes grew wide. “You don’t…” She dashed across the room, grabbing the wires, glass and the broken light bulb, her feet slipping and sliding as she retreated back into the hole under the stairs. “Fuck…fuck ok. You can do this Morgan. You got this.”_

_Her hands stripped the wire, pulling it back to expose the copper underneath the casing. She twisted it, pulled it, and attached it to the base of the light bulb, grounding the rocks together to create friction. With enough friction, the ground sparked, electricity shooting through the wire and making the light bulb flicker. Her eyes shot up at the sound of a screech, the shadow creature stopped in front of her, pausing for a moment to stare her down. When it lurched forward, Morgan’s arm raised, striking the rock one last time and launching the light bulb to the ground. “Light em up bitch!”_

_The flash was enough to make the creature scream and Morgan dashed past it and out of the building. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, her black hair blowing in the wind._

_“Come! This way!”_

_Morgan skidded to a stop, her torso twisting to the left where the voice had come from. A child stood behind a fallen sign, beckoning her to come. She looked back at the road before running to the child that she could now see was a girl. She had long black hair, sharp eyes and her small body was covered in a beautiful green dress. The girl turned without another word and Morgan followed her, ducking under fallen pillars, hanging wires and broken glass. The narrow passage way opened up into a large hall with similarity to a 18 th century gothic cathedral. Stain glass windows lined the walls depicting bloody battles, impaled creatures and weeping children. _

_“What the hell….” Morgan wandered slowly behind the girl that she could now see looked no older than 14 or 15 at most. Her long green dress drug behind her as she walked with her head high to the end of the hall where a large thrown sat. Within the thrown a tall woman in a darker green dress, her eyes where black as night, her hair covered by a strange helmet not unlike Loki’s but with antlers. They were sharp, bending in different directions and radiated power._

_“Leah I see you found our guest.”_

_“She was hard to get to my lady. She attracted a Soul Eater.” The young girl Morgan knew as Leah spoke._

_“And she lives. Impressive” The woman on the thrown tilted her head, looking at Morgan. “it seems she is more than we hoped. Perhaps she will indeed save Loki.”_

_“Woah. Woah Woah hold up. First off, where am I? Second. Who are you people? What the HELL was that THING that tried TO EAT ME!!!” Moran stepped forward, chest heaving and her voice raising._

_“You will speak with respect to Lady Hela!” Leah glared at Morgan but Morgan ignored her._

_“Lady Hela? As in the Norse queen of the underworld?” Morgan looked up at the woman on the thrown, her eyes growing wide with recognition. “Oh sweet baby Jesus”_

_“I will choose to ignore the tone of your voice and the utter disregard for my position due to the current situation however should you speak out of turn again I will cut out your tongue and make you swallow it.” Hela rose from her thrown to walk over to Morgan. Her long skeletal fingers ghosted across her cheek. “Do I make myself clear?”_

_Morgan swallowed. “Yes mam…my lady…um….queen….ummm. Formalities?”_

_“My lady will suffice.” She walked around Morgan, eying her body, judging and gauging her abilities. “Now the matter of why you are here. No doubt you are aware of how your world differs from this one. I see it in your mind. Ask your question my dear.”_

_Morgan watched Hela as she circled her. “You are a character in a story same as Loki, as Iron Man and Thor and everyone else. How is any of this real and not some coma endused reality my mind has created to cope with whatever the hell put me here?”_

_“There are worlds beyond what you know. Realities that run side by side with small branches touching each other but hard to access. Just as your world is filled with stories of superheros, the paralleling reality is filled with common people. This universe is filled with stories of people from your world just as your world is filled with people from this universe. These stories are the branches and if you know how to use them, you can jump realities.”_

_“So basically, you used the stories to pull me into the stories….crazy but…it makes since. That still doesn’t answer the question of why.”_

_“I have watched you, I have seen your troubles and yet you smile. You never let the world bring you down.” Hela stood tall in front of Morgan. “I need you to teach Loki to do the same. His endless cycle of rage and revenge leads to a road that will end us all.”_

_“Ragnarok…..”_

_“Yes. The end of all days. It can not happen.” Hela turned and walked back to her thrown. “I have seen your love for him. Save him. Save us.”_

_“I…”_

 

 

Morgan gasped, shooting up in a sweat. Her body ached and she kicked the covers off, feeling like she was on fire. “What the fuck.” She crawled out of bed, her hands grasping the sheets as she looked around. She was in the room SHIELD gave her on the helicarrier. “Jarvis. Wake up Tony. We need to talk.”


	9. Timber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everything burns Loki. Everything bleeds and everything dies. You are no different.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys! Finally the moment you've all been waiting for!  
> MORGAN MEETS LOKI
> 
> also, I'm thinking of making a small thing happen with Morgan and Steve. What are yalls thoughts on that?? Let me know and I'll make it happen either way!

“So, you’re telling me that the goddess of the underworld brought you here to save the guy who’s trying to destroy our world?” Tony sat back in his chair, his hand on his chin, legs crossed and his arch reactor glowing.

 

“Well…when you put it that way it sounds stupid…” Morgan sighed and scratched the back of her head. “But it makes sense.”

 

“Ok. I’ll roll with it.” Tony leaned forward with a glint of amusement in his eyes. “So what exactly do you want to do? Go and talk him?”

 

Morgan put her hands on her hips. “Yes.”

 

“No. Its too dangerous Morgan. Fury would never allow it anyways.”

 

“Ok. First off. I thought you followed danger like a magnet. Second, since when have you ever minded what Fury told you?”

“This is your life Morgan. Don’t toy with it like it’s worth nothing.” Tony stared at Morgan with honest worry in his eyes.

 

“You’re right. This is my life. My shitty life where the first half was with a drunk of a mother and the second was on the streets with no one. This is my life. I’ve got nothing to live for and nothing to loose. “ Morgan thought of Catherine, her laugh, her smile, her sense of reason, the warmth that glowed around her and she sighed. “I’ve lost everything Tony. If I can prevent others from loosing everything too that’s what I’m guna do.”

 

Tony stared at Morgan with a smile on his face. “You’re a hell of a kid ya know that?”

 

“Yeah….I guess.” Morgan sighed and sat down in the chair. “Look, Tony. I….I need this. My entire life I’ve lived day by day with no real reason. I don’t have superpowers or godly magic but I can do this.”

 

Morgan stood up and walked to the door. “Tony, you of all people should understand self destruction for the preservation of others.”

 

There was a silence in the room before Tony tapped on the table he was sitting next to. “Alright. I’ll talk to Fury and see what I can bullshit.”

 

“Thank you Tony.”

 

With that, she left the room and walked down the hall, making her way to Steve’s room. The captain had been nice to her, hard on her for the truth but never once did she feel like she couldn’t talk to him. She sighed and knocked on the door, her hands folded in front of her as the door opened and Steve poked his head out, his hair ruffled around his head like he had just woken up. “Can we talk?”

 

Steve nodded, pushing open the door and stepping aside. It was clean, simple but not empty. There was a desk with a lamp on one side of the room, right next to the bed cloaked in white sheets, a large dresser at the foot end of the bed and a closed door that Morgan assumed was the bathroom. She walked over and stood by the desk, her fingers tracing the grains in the wood before she looked up at the man she idolized for so long. He stood tall, his broad chest covered in a tight white shirt and tan slacks looking over at her with a soft gaze. “Steve, I know I started this whole thing off wrong. I shouldn’t have lied and Im sorry. I wana start over and do it right this time. No lies.”

 

Steve walked over and sat on the end of the bed, his crooked smile on his face telling her everything was ok. “Water under the bridge. At least I think that’s how it goes.”

Morgan laughed. “Yeah, that’s how it goes.” There was a pause before Morgan looked down and continued. “How familiar are you with Nose mythology?”

 

Steve shook his head. “Not very. Why?”

 

“Because Hela, the goddess of death and the queen of the underworld is behind me being here. She explained to me how she got me here, which is confusing beyond any get out so I’m not even going to try and explain it but she did it for a reason. If Loki continues down this path he will be the cause of Ragnarok, the end of all days. Hela believes I can stop him. She thinks I can get through to him and end all of this.”

 

Morgan looked over at Steve as her fingers played with the bottom of her black v-neck shirt waiting for him to speak. After a moment, his mouth moved and he looked at her with a soft, kind and honest gaze. “How can I help?”

 

 

A wave of relief washed over Morgan as she smiled, new found courage bursting through her. “Fury won’t listen to me. He doesn’t trust me and to be honest I don’t blame him. Tony is guna try and make a case but I think you and I both know Fury won’t hear a word of it. He trusts Tony about as far as he can throw him. Stand with him. Help Tony make a case to get Fury to approve visiting rights.” Morgan shifted, brown eyes looking up at Steve hopefully.

 

Steve looked down at his hands and sighed. “You want to have regular visits with Loki? A guy who killed 80 people in 3 days?”

 

“How else am I going to do this? Write him letters? Steve I have to talk to him. I have to try and fix this.”

 

Steve thought for a moment, his bright blue eyes piercing though Morgan’s soul as if he was seeing right through her with the clearest of intentions. “When Tony meets with Fury I’ll stand with him. I’ll help make his case that if the jail is as secure as he says, no danger will come to you. I will make this case under one condition.”

 

Morgan smiled. “Anything.”

 

“For any and all meetings an Avenger will be present. Should we feel for any reason something is off coarse, you will be escorted out no questions asked.”

 

Morgan nodded with a smile. “Deal.”

 

Steve stood up and walked to the door, Morgan following close behind. He opened it, his long fingers resting on the frame and without thinking she reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head briefly resting on his board chest to look up at him. “Thank you Steve.”

 

His arm rested on her hip as he smiled down at her. “You’re welcome Morgan.”

 

Morgan twisted her hips as she pushed off the wall and walked out of the room with a smile on her face. She made her way back to her room and sat on the bed, her whole face hot from what just happened. She knew it had ment nothing but her body still tingled from where his warm hand had rested on her hip and her arms buzzed with how soft his waist had been. She sighed and shook off the dazed feeling she got thinking about it and stood up, digging through her bad to pull out her ipod. Changing really quickly into running shorts and a tight black spaghetti strap tank top she made her way down the hall and into the training room. The glass doors slid open with a hydraulic whosh sound to reveal it was completely empty. There was a small speaker set off to the side and she plugged her iPod into it, selecting a song from the Need For Speed 2 Hot Pursuit soundtrack. The first notes clicked and she pulled her hair back in a pony tail, her black gloved sliding through her hair roughly.

 

The song kicked in and she brought her body to the ground, kicking her leg out to the side, flipping over and using her arms to push herself up into a hand stand. From there she spit her legs, swinging them around in a fluid motion and rolling her back forward, landing in a split. Her back twisted and turned, her arms moving with the music and soon she was lost in the motions of her own body.

 

 _Oh hey hey hey hey hey hey oh pretty pretty shy whoap_  
Oh hey hey hey hey hey hey oh pretty pretty fly whoap  
What do I have to say to get inside girl what do I have to say

_Can I get a little yum, yum kitty kitty_  
Just a little sumthin sumthin itty bitty  
Do you wanna get triple x groovie  
Gimme gimme some of that kinda movie  
And let me spin ya like a record wicky wicky  
Let me get you butt naked licky licky  
Here we go yo here’s the scenario  
Gonna strip you down like a car in the barrio

 

Her hair moved back and forth as her hips swayed, her back bending and twisting as she half danced, half fought in one weird unplanned gymnastic routine. She knew the song was way out of what any of the Avengers would ever listen to and she honestly didn’t even know if it existed in their universe but she didn’t care. It had a good rythem, fun lyrics and hell, she was 24 years old, if she wanted to listen to a song about sex in a car then she was guna do just that. She had always been one to do things for the shock factor, never really caring what others thought and never going with the flow of everyone else. She danced to her own beat, the rythem of her own heart and for 24 years it had worked for her. It set her apart, made her stand out and as her body swayed to the music, her blood pumped and she forgot about everything. She thought about her spine twisting under the black tank top, her legs bending and flying through the air, her arms spread wide and her fingers flat on the matt. The music was louder than she had realized and she didn’t hear the doors slide open nor did she hear the well built, red headed assassin walk in the room and she only came back to reality when the stereo was suddenly and rather abruptly turned off. Her balance was lost and her arms folded in as her body dropped to the floor roughly. “Owwwwww. What the hell was that for?”

 

She sat up and glared at the master assassin that was now walking over to her with a look she couldn’t quite read. “You’re music was loud.”

 

“Yeah, so?” Morgan stood up and brushed herself off. “I figured as high-tech as this place is, it’d be sound proof.”

 

“You figured wrong.”

 

“Ok…..sorry?” Morgan looked up at The Black Widow with a weird expression, unsure about what to do.

 

“You’re balance is good, motions fluid but you lack stability and conviction in your movements.” Natasha walked over to the side of the room, wrapping her hands and feet before walking back over to the center of the mat.

 

Morgan’s eyes followed her, unsure of why she was telling her this. “You don’t seem like one to waste your breath so why tell me this?”

 

“If you are guna work with us and help take on Loki you need to know how to hold your own. I don’t expect you to be able to take him down but you should be able to keep him from taking you down.”

 

Morgan nodded, walking over to the center of the mat and faced Natasha. “I’m a quick lear….” Her feet were knocked out from under her and she hit the mat with an ungraceful cry. “Fuck man!”

 

“You need to expect the unexpected” Natasha brought her leg down right as Morgan rolled away, missing her strike by a few inches. She wasn’t quick enough to stand fully up however before another blow to the back from her knee sent Morgan to the ground once more. “Plan your enemies moves. Know where they are going to go, predict them.” Morgan rolled over and kicked her legs out, blocking a strike from Natasha’s fist, her back rolling and launching herself back on her feet. She brought her hands up to cover her face and was struck in the stomach making her bend over in pain. Her eyes shut tightly and she felt like she was going to hurl. Her breath was heavy and she had to plant her feet and use all her effort not to fall over. “I think….I get…the..point…” She panted, silently praying Natasha didn’t strike her again.

 

“In a fight, getting the point does you nothing. You live or you die.” Natasha walked over to her things and grabbed a towel and a bottle of water, handing it to Morgan. “Don’t die.”

 

Morgan coughed and stood up, the pain dulling down to an ache. “Wasn’t the plan.” She took a deep breath and a swig of the water Natasha gave her as Natasha smirked. “it never is.”

 

There was a moment of silence before Natasha spoke again. Her eyes sharp and stern but there was a soft gaze hidden behind her ass-kicking mask. “Steve told me you’re plan to talk to Loki. It won’t work.”

 

Morgan nodded. “You’re probably right but I have to try.”

 

“I don’t get why you want to help him. What’s in it for you?”

 

“I’ll help anyone who needs it. I don’t care what they did.” Morgan sighed, setting the water bottle down. “I don’t expect you to understand why and I don’t really need you to. I just….I’m not afraid of him. I don’t care what he can do. I’m not afraid to die Natasha, as long as its for a reason.”

 

Natasha looked her up and down, a slight hint of respect hidden behind her golden eyes. “Fury approved your idea. Go get changed and meet me in the hall in 30 minutes. I hope you are ready for this.” She turned on her heal and walked out of the training room and left Morgan there with a shocked look and a physically exhausted body.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Morgan stood in front of the large glass door, her heart pounding and she subconsciously rolled her shoulder where the scar was.

 

“You ready?” Natasha looked over at Morgan and she just nodded.

 

“Lets do this.”

 

The doors slid open and Morgan’s breath caught infront of her. Loki stood in the center of the room, his hands behind his back and head high, blue eyes staring straight at her. His pale mouth curled into a small smile as Morgan walked in with her head just as high and refusing to back down. “Hello Loki.” She smiled and walked straight up to the glass. Natasha stood back, her arms at her side and kept quiet.

 

Loki grinned. “One little scratch and you need a body guard. How cute.”

 

“Yes, well. We can’t all be norse gods can we?” Morgan put her hands on her hip and tilted her head. “She’s here because I wasn’t allowed in without somebody. It wasn’t my choice to have someone here, to be honest I don’t think you could get out of that cage they put you in so I’m not to terribly afraid of you.”

 

“You have guts but no intelligence. “ Loki stepped forward, his face inches from the glass, his voice almost a whisper. “You don’t know _what_ I can do.”

 

Morgan smiled, her eyes keeping steady on his. “Oh, I know more than you think I do.” She took a step forward, matching his closeness to the glass. “I know you hate yourself, I know you look in the mirror and see a monster, you hate what Odin did to you, how he used you, how he lied and said he loved you. I know you failed trying to prove your worth and fell from the bifrost. I know you stand here now, with a plan, maybe more than one plan, thinking you can win this but you are blinded by rage. There is no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top because once you’ve gotten earth, once you’ve become ruler what then? Do you honestly plan to stay and make this world better when you can’t even look us in the eyes due to your repulsion of our skin, our faces, our lives? You look at us with the same repulsion Asgard looks at you.”

 

Morgan’s face was stern, her eyes hard and serious but her heart was breaking. She knew that what she said was cold and cruel, even for Loki’s standards but she had no other way of getting his attention. He would be curious, he would want to know how she knew all of that, he would watch her, intent on finding out more about her because she was a mystery. She was counting on that.

 

Loki’s face twisted in rage, his eyes lit with fire as he leaned forward, his long neck reminding Morgan of a dragon, his fingers curled and his fist slammed into the glass and from the corner of her eye she saw Natasha shift forward, ready to pull her from the room in an instant but Morgan held steady. She kept her eyes on him as he spit venomous words that she knew were his mask. “You will burn. When I am king of this pathetic little place you call your home I will take special care to watch you suffer for your words.”

 

Morgan smirked, knowing she had hit a nerve and all attention was on her. “Everything burns Loki. Everything bleeds and everything dies. You are no different.”

 

Loki leaned back, regaining his composure and seemed to completely 360 himself. He smirked, his body stood tall yet relaxed as he took several steps back. “What is it you came here for?” His arms opened up, palms up in a shrug. “It clearly wasn’t to insult me. Was it to prove you are in charge because we both no you hold no power over me.” He walked to the side of the glass room, his eyes cast in her direction but his hands behind his back. “Maybe it was to quench your curiosity, like a baby who approaches a dangerous animal.”

 

“Is that what you think you are Loki? A dangerous animal?” Morgan watched as he twisted, once again facing her.

 

“I think you are but a baby, eyes wide with no sense of the danger you stand before.” His eyes blazed with an uncompromising gaze, bright blue irises that glinted with amusement. He was having fun.

Morgan smirked. “People use the term danger when they are more worried about self-preservation. When people are afraid of something they label it dangerous. People are afraid of what they don’t understand. While I don’t fully understand you, I’m certainly not afraid of you.”

 

“If you hold no fear, why is it you stand so far away?” Loki toyed with her and she simply smiled.

 

“Because that’s one rule I won’t break.” She took several steps back and turned on her heal, calling one last thing out to him before walking out of the room “I wouldn’t want to get kicked off the ship now would I?”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thor stood with his arms crossed as he watched Morgan’s interaction with his brother. Hearing her say the words out loud brought a pain to his heart. His brother was no monster, he couldn’t see Loki that way. He had been blind by how the rest of Asgard treated Loki and he partly blamed himself for it. It hurt him to know that Loki saw himself as a monster because of his blood.

 

 

_“I know you hate yourself, I know you look in the mirror and see a monster, you hate what Odin did to you, how he used you, how he lied and said he loved you. I know you failed trying to prove your worth and fell from the bifrost. I know you stand here now, with a plan, maybe more than one plan, thinking you can win this but you are blinded by rage. There is no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top because once you’ve gotten earth, once you’ve become ruler what then? Do you honestly plan to stay and make this world better when you can’t even look us in the eyes due to your repulsion of our skin, our faces, our lives? You look at us with the same repulsion Asgard looks at you.”_

 

 

“She’s got balls. I’ll give her that.” Tony spoke, his eyes on the screen.

 

“She’s guna get herself killed.” Steve stood in front of the screen, a few feet from Thor.

 

Tony looked over at Steve. “Natasha is there if anything goes wrong. Loki thinks he’s big and bad so she needs to knock him down a few notches. She’s getting his attention. She knows what she is doing.”

 

They watched as Loki slammed his fist on the glass, expecting Morgan to flinch but were amazed when she didn’t. They were even more amazed when she brushed off his threat like it was salt on her shoulder.

 

_“Everything burns Loki. Everything bleeds and everything dies. You are no different.”_

 

 

“She taunts him dangerously” Thor’s booming voice broke the silence in the room. “She is indeed brave.”

 

“Yes but will she be enough? You really think she can get through to Loki?” Steve looked over at Thor, his blue eyes full of concern.

 

“Only time will tell Captain. Let us hope so. I fear for all the Nine Realms if she does not.”


	10. Firefly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve glared at the stove before sighing. “I’ll never get used to these electric burners. Fire I can deal with. Electricity is weird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, I need comments and reviews here. Someone let me know that this thing is worth writing. Kudos or bookmarks, whatever it is you want to do just to let me know you are reading it!

Loki sat in the glass cell thinking about that girl. His fingers tapped slightly on his knee as he stared off into nothing. How could she know so much? Had Thor told her? No, he was a bumbling idiot but he would never reveal such things and he would never have come so close to the truth. She knew about his parentage, she knew about the fall off the bifrost, and he had a feeling she knew much more than just what she had mentioned. How did she know? He was sure she was the same girl who so brazenly charged him in his makeshift hideout and he was sure there was something off about her. Almost like she had a different aura around her, like she wasn’t from this universe.

 

Loki thought back to his readings, he closed his eyes and scanned his memories for key words that would kickstart an idea of where this girl was from. He had heard of rumors, old men telling tales and sharing theories about a parallel universe that ran along side this one but he had never believed in such things. There was the Nine Realms and nothing further as far as he had ever been able to find out but who was to say he simply hadn’t found it _yet_. He found his curiosity slowly growing and he knew he had to shut it down before it seemed like he cared. Loki had always had a drive to learn, to study and better himself with knowledge because knowledge is power and power is everything.

 

He sat back, a small smirk on his face as he tapped his fingers on the glass wall he was leaning against. She would be back. Of that he was sure.

 

* * *

 

 

Morgan sat in a chair, tossing a ball into the air, catching it and then tossing it back into the air while she waited for the team to join her in the meeting room. Her heart was erratic from what she had said to Loki and she couldn’t help but replay what he had said to her over and over again.

 

_“You don’t know what I can do.”_

His voice was so soft, enchanting and she suddenly knew why people were wary around him constantly. She couldn’t help that her stomach flipped at how he said it and she had the slightest feeling that he was making an intentional innuendo with his statement. Subconsciously she crossed her legs and sat up straight when the door opened and The Avengers walked in. Caught by surprise she missed the ball she was tossing and it landed on her face. “Owwww. Damn it.”

 

Tony smirked. “Good Job.”

 

She shot back a glare as she rubbed her forhead. “That fuckin hurt man….”

 

“Yeah well, don’t do that then.” Tony walked around her and sat in the chair next to her, slapping her crossed legs playfully. “You did good today.”

 

Steve sat in the seat across from them, his face soft and sweet but serious. “You mean she didn’t get killed.”

 

Morgan half laughed “That is a bonus yeah but I don’t think that’s what he meant.”

 

Tony threw his hands in the air defensively “Hey, she got his attention! Isn’t that what we wanted? You even backed this idea so don’t throw this back on me!”

 

Steve shot back “It doesn’t mean I have to like using her as bait like this!”

 

“Guys! Guys! Chill! It was my idea, Steve don’t go after Tony and Tony back the fuck off.” Morgan glared at both of them “This is getting us nowhere. Look Steve I get that you don’t like this but Natasha was there the whole time and if anyone were good at predicting and reading people it would be her. Lets move on from this and get to the point.” Morgan looked at Thor who had entered some time ago during Tony and Steve’s scrap. “Thor where do you think we stand here?”

 

Thor crossed his arms and stood tall, his booming voice overpowering every noise in the room. “I believe you got his attention. Loki will be curious and he has most likely sensed that you are not of this world so he will toy with you and try to get you to reveal things about yourself. You must be careful from this point on however with that said, I do indeed believe you are, as you say, on the right track”.

 

Tony slammed his hands down on the table with a large smile on his face. “There you have it! Point Break thinks we are doing well. I say we keep this ball rolling. Pixie will go talk to him again tomorrow and see what we can get out of the bastard.”

 

Morgan raised an eye bow. “Pixie?”

 

“You look like a Pixie with the short hair and those big eyes of yours.”

 

She laughed and shrugged. “Huh. Whatever.” She stood up, smiling at Natasha. “I clearly need some work on my self-defense, would you be up for giving me a hand in the learning part?”

 

Natasha nodded “You could use a little more than help.”

 

“Gee, thanks.” She couldn’t tell if Natasha found her amusing or annoying but she felt a liitle better now that The Black Widow was going to teach her how to fight. The room stood up and was making their way out of the door to their own destinations when Thor turned to Morgan, his tone and body language changing suddenly. “Lady Morgan, I would like to have a word with you if you are free.”

 

Morgan was caught off guard and subconsciously looked over at Tony, almost for permission but shook her shelf off when she realized what she had done. “Sure. Whats on your mind Thor?”

 

Thor walked down the hallway with Morgan by his side for a moment before speaking. “Those things you said to Loki. Do you believe that’s how he truly feels?”

 

Morgan’s eyes fell to the ground. “You mean about being a monster?”

 

Thor nodded. “Indeed. Loki has always been different but I have never seen him as a monster. Truthfully I do not believe I ever will.”

 

“Thor, you should know that I never wanted to say those things to him but I had to say something that would get his attention. I needed to get him curious. Please….”

 

“Lady Morgan I hold no grudge for the words you spoke. If they ring as true as you say then they only help me better understand my brother. I do not wish to see him suffer.”

 

“Then yes, everything I said is how I believe he sees himself. How would you feel if the very thing you were raised to hate, to fight, to kill was the very thing that gave birth to you? Loki is building a wall around himself because he is sick with himself. He is lashing out at anyone because he is afraid of his own emotions. He sees them as a weakness because it is those every emotions that masked the truth for so long. We have to tear down the wall.”

 

Thor put a large hand on Morgan’s shoulder. “I thank you for your help my lady. I will forever be in your debt.”

 

Morgan laughed, half hugging Thor. “Well maybe when this is all over you can take me to Asgard and we can call it even.”

 

“You dream big My Lady though that is doubtful.”

 

“Well I’ll just keep dreaming then.” Morgan smiled and pulled away from Thor and stood in the hall with her hands behind her back. “I will do my best to save him Thor. I promise, no matter what happens, I won’t give up on him.”

 

Thor’s smile grew even wider if that was possible. “That is all that I can ask of you Lady Morgan.”

 

Morgan nodded and turned on her heal to make her way into the dining hall for dinner. She knew it was an odd hour to be eating so she figured there would be very few people there and it would make her life easier when it comes to having room to cook. She had been on the helicarier a few weeks and fully mastered the art of working the fancy contraption that was the stove. She walked in and saw Steve standing over the stove with a perplexed look on his face and a plate full of black stuff which she assumed was eggs by the empy shells in the trashcan next to him.

 

“Having problems?” She stolled in, pulling the sleves of her hoodie over her hands as she leaned over the counter and tried not to laugh.

 

Steve glared at the stove before sighing. “I’ll never get used to these electric burners. Fire I can deal with. Electricity is weird.” He tossed his plate in the trash before opening the fridge and pulling out the carton of milk and a box of ramen with a look of defeat.

 

“Well how bout I make you dinner instead of you eating Ramen for the 10th night in a row?” She took the box of ramen out of his hands and placed it back in the cabinet and pulled out bacon, cheese, eggs and sausage. “I’m in the mood for breakfast. Sound like a plan?” She smiled and held up a spatula with her hand on her hip.

 

Steve nodded, amusement in his eyes. “That sounds like a great plan.”

 

He watched as she moved about the stove, humming to herself a tune he didn’t recognize but he got the feeling it was something she sung a lot.

 

_Looking back at a life on the other side_

_I realize that I didn’t fit in_

_Didn’t hate it but I didn’t quite relate it to my precious little world._

_So long live the reckless and the brave_

_I don’t think I wana be saved_

_My song has not been sung._

_Long live us._

 

Morgan hummed along to the All Time Low song stuck in her head, her hands working quickly to mix the eggs and flip the bacon as she dropped the sausage into the pan to fry. She smiled and took a step back, grabbing two plates and setting 2 sausage, a spoon full of eggs and 4 pieces of bacon on each plate. “All done!” She turned and set the plate in front of Steve and then sat down to watch as his eyes grew wide “This looks amazing.”

 

“Thank you! You should see what I can do when I cook for Catherine’s boyfriend.” Morgan smile faded as she realized what she had said and her heart sank at the thought of never seeing her again.

 

Steve spoke softly, sensing it was a touchy subject. “Who’s Catherine?”

 

Morgan took a bite of her food and then set her fork down. “She was my best friend. She’s all I had left after my mom ditched on me several years back. Being stuck here, I wonder if I’ll ever see her again.”

 

“I’m sorry. I know how you feel.”

 

Morgan looked up at Steve sadly. “Yeah, I suppose you do.”

 

There was a sad silence as they ate their food before Morgan spoke up again with a question. “So..” she chewed, realizing her mouth was full. “Tell me about the 40’s. Was it beautiful?”

 

Steve smiled, nodding. “Yeah. The night sky was so clear you could see every star.” He leaned forward, his eyes gleaming. “There was this one spot, right outside of Brooklyn that you could sit at night and it was like time stood still. You couldn’t hear the noise of the city but you could see the lights, how they flickered and glowed as people turned their houses dark for the evening.”

 

“Is it still there?” Morgan was happy to hear him talk so fondly of the past when it was hard for her to do the same. She couldn’t even think of Catherine without a sinking feeling enter the pit of her stomach.

 

“I don’t know. I haven’t gone back to look honestly.”

 

Morgan looked at her watch and scarfed down the last of her dinner. “Well, when we land this thing and everything with Loki is over that’s what we will do.”

 

Steve smiled and took a swig of his water as he finished off the last of his dinner. “Well alright then.”

 

Morgan stood up and took both plates and dropped them into the sink, looking over at Steve with a smile. “So tomorrow you make dinner and I’ll supervise. We will teach you how to use this stove.” She wiped her hands on a towel hanging off the drawer. “But for now, I must go deliver our guest his dinner.”

 

Steve frowned at the mention of their _guest_ but didn’t say anything. He stood up and walked over to the counter next to Morgan. “I’ll go with. I figure Nat could use a break.”

 

“Whatever works. Doesn’t bother me either way.” She grabbed the plate of food that was set aside for Loki and frowned. “Geeze. They don’t give much thought into this stuff do they?” the plate held a load of bread, some weird looking gravy, peas, carrots and a chunk of meatloaf. “Looks gross.”

 

She gave Steve a grossed out look and walked out of the room towards Loki’s cell. Steve had made some call before they left to give Natalie a heads up that he was taking her watch dog shift and she could carry on with whatever she was doing.

 

The glass door slid open and Morgan walked in to find Loki leaning up against the glass with his eyes closed and his breathing almost nonexistent. She paused for a moment and debated if she sold wake him up but her decision was made for her when his smooth voice filled her ears. “What slop do you bring me now?”

 

Morgan looked down at the plate with a frown. “I don’t even fuckin now honestly.”

 

One piercing blue eye popped open curiously at her casual tone before he shrugged his shoulders and closed it again. “Makes no difference. It will not be consumed.”

 

Morgan sighed. “Yeah well, I gotta bring it anyways so deal with it.” She popped open the slot and slid the food onto the glass table that was inside his cell. “Look, about what I said earlier….I’m sorry.”

 

Loki sat up at this and smirked at her. “Realize your mistake and wish to beg I see?”

 

Morgan glared. “No. I am simply apologizing for being a dick. I never said it was a mistake you ass.”

 

“Tell me, where are you from my dear?”

 

Morgan paused for a moment before looing over at Steve to gauge his reaction to the personal question. He stayed quiet and left her to answer on her own which she made a mental note to thank him for later. Looking back at Loki she smiled. “Jersey.”

 

“And where might that be?” She could her the jeering tone in his voice but chose to ignore it. “Its about an hour north from here.”

 

“Is it now?” Loki jabbed and watched as her face stayed still but her eyes gave her away. There was a flash of realization when he first asked the question but she covered it up quickly. He smirked when she walked out of the room with her hands in the front pockets of her hoodie. “Yes. It is. That’s all for today Loki. I am tired and am going to bed. Goodnight.”

 

 

Steve followed Morgan out of the room, giving Loki one last look before the sliding doors left him alone in the room to do whatever it is he did at night. “Do you plan on telling him?

 

“I won’t have to. He will figure it out on his own eventually.” Morgan’s hands were stuffed in her pockets as she walked, her head down from exhaustion.

 

“How much will you let him figure out because I highly doubt for all his smarts that he will figure out he a character in a book.”

 

“I honestly don’t know Steve. I have no plan here. I’m running on bullshit and prayers. I’ve always been a good people reader so I’m hoping I can just trust my gut and run with it.” Morgan stopped at her door, looking up at Steve Rogers, the man she had idolized for years standing in front of her, looking down with concern in his eyes. “I’ll be ok Steve. If there is one thing I know how to do its take care of myself.”

 

She smiled and placed a hand on his arm and squeezed gently in reassurance. “Goodnight Captain.”


	11. D is for Dangeorus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki’s head tilted up with a smirk, showing he was listening. “She thinks you will cause Ragnarok.” There was a silence before Morgan’s tone switched to an honest question, her eyes focused on her drawing. “Are you going to cause the end of the world Loki?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back guys!!! Shit Im so sorry its taken for ever to get this story rolling again. Its not dead I promise. I've been trying to figure out how to keep it going without getting boring but I think i've figured it out. 
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think! I always love comments and story suggestions!

Morgan woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. She sighed, looked at the clock and shut off the annoying sound. “I really need to start using my phone for that.” She shivered when her bare feet touched the ground and rubbed her arms over her bare arms. “Fuck yo. Why’s it so damn cold in here?” She threw on some baggy pants and a hoodie, rubbing her eyes before making her way down to the kitchen. “I should get a cat.”

 

“No pets on the Helicariar”

 

Morgan spun around, still half asleep to find Nick Furry standing behind her. “I didn’t say I was, just that I should.” She looked up at the tall director and smiled. “I suppose I never got to thank you for the green light.”

 

“I don’t trust you.” Nick stared at her with his one good eye, his hands behind his back.

 

“I know but you let me in with Loki. That must say something though right?” Morgan played with her hands, her messy black hair falling in her brown eyes.

 

“Walk with me.” Nick walked past her, in the opposite direction of the kitchen and Morgan mentally cried. Food was the other way. “Sorry stomach, not today I guess…” If Fury heard her talk to her stomach he didn’t act like it.

 

“I have seen many things Ms Lexington but I’m sure you of all people know that.”

 

They walked down the hall, past several metal doors but to Morgan everything looked the same. She wasn’t sure where Fury was taking her but she wasn’t sure she should ask either. The entered a glass elevator and when the doors closed Morgan turned around to find she was at the very bottom of the Helicarer and the only thing between her and a 30,000 foot drop was a 6 foot sheet of glass.

 

“What do you see below you Ms. Lexington?”

 

Morgan looked up at Fury before looking back down. “I see an ocean.”

 

“Describe that ocean.”

 

“What? Why?” Morgan looked up confused.

 

Fury looked at her with an expecting look but didn’t say a word. She sighed, looking back at the water. “From far away the waves look calm, like glass but up close it is like a war raging on itself. The current pushes and pulls, having nowhere to go and its movements controlled by outside elements.” She looked over at Fury, her arms crossed. “You are trying to make a point.”

 

He had a small smile in his eyes and he raised an eyebrow at her. “What point would that be Ms. Lexington?”

 

“You are comparing the ocean to Loki. Wouldn’t it have just been easier to say “Look can be deceiving?” or would that be too simple for you?” She glared at him. “Or was this some metaphor for you not trusting _me_?”

 

The elevator door opened and Fury stepped out onto the control room floor. “I’ll let you decide what it means just know what you do next will determine what side you are on.” He left Morgan standing in the doorway, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. What the hell was that?

 

She shook it off and walked down the platform to look around at what was happening. About 30 people all sat in chairs, each working on a single task behind one large metal desk filled with computer screens. Nick Fury stood next to a tall woman who looked too wound up for her own good. She wore a skin tight jumpsuit, her brown hair pulled back into a tight bun, her face set in a stern gaze as she spoke with him. Morgan noticed 2 large doors in the back of the room, leading to what she presumed to be the exit. Her watch beeped and she looked down at it. “Shit.” It was time for her to meet Natasha for her ‘session’ with Loki.

 

After making her way out of the bridge, she ran down the halls, breathing heavy and skidded to a stop outside the doors to Loki’s cell where Natasha stood waiting. “Sorry I’m late. Fury wanted to talk.”

 

Natasha said nothing but nodded and Morgan assumed she hadn’t been waiting long. There was a ‘woosh’ sound as the large metal doors opened and Morgan once again set her gaze on the God of Mischief sitting against the wall of his cell. His long black hair was slightly frazzled and he looked like he had recently woken up. She subconsciously reached up to fix her hair, remembering she was in her breakfast clothes which consisted of baggy pants and a hoodie. Loki glanced over at her with his piercing green eyes and she half smiled. “Good morning”

 

Loki rolled his eyes to the left to look at her before looking back at the ceiling. “You look like a mess. If I am going to be incessantly annoyed by you, you could at least give me something to look at.”

 

Was it hot in here? It felt hot in here all of a sudden. Her cheeks flared and she tried to hide it behind her messy black hair. _Quick, think of a reply_ “Yeah well you’re not much better.” Morgan mentally punched herself in the face. _I am made of fail. My superpower is fail._ She was also 100% sure Natasha hadn’t missed her reaction to Loki’s comment.

 

Loki snorted. “It appears your wit has run out.”

 

Morgan sighed, brushing off her nerves and sat down cross-legged on the floor. She pulled out a sketchbook and her hand started to move swiftly across the page. “Wit aside, I am here and I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. You might as well get used to it.”

 

Her hand moved across the page, making the outline of a skeletal figure, a face covered in rotten skin and Morgan realized who she was drawing. “Hela.”

 

Loki twisted his head at this, his green eyes showing surprise. “What do you know of Hela?”

 

“She smells weird.” Morgan twisted her nose up at the memory of melted and rotting flesh. “Gross actually. She smells gross.”

 

Loki’s head tilted up with a smirk, showing he was listening. “She thinks you will cause Ragnarok.” There was a silence before Morgan’s tone switched to an honest question, her eyes focused on her drawing. “Are you going to cause the end of the world Loki?”

 

Loki closed his eyes, resting his head back against the glass and like a switch he ignored her. She sighed, scratching the back of her head and ran her black hair though her fingers in frustration. She slapped her sketchbook on her lap before looking up at him. “Are you really that blind to see that if you caused Ragnarok you would die too?”

 

“There are ways to escape death.”

 

“And what would you come back too? You’d be alone, the last one left. The only thing you’d rule is a pile of ash.”

 

“You think to change my mind with a pleading imagery of destruction?” Loki stood up, walked closer to her side of the glass and dropped into a crouch, his face close to the glass and he stared her in the eyes. “Destruction is my dream, death is my utopia and when I get out of this cell, you will be the first to join it.”

 

Morgan leaned in closer to the glass as well; if it wasn’t there she was sure she would be able to feel his breath on her face. “I’ve already lost everything. There is nothing more you can take from me Loki. I’m not afraid of you.”

 

Loki smirked and leaned back, tilting his head up as if he were examining her. There was a glint in his eye. It was a glint of danger and evil. “You know nothing of loss.” His tone was dark, challenging and slightly……playful? Was he toying with her?

 

_That son of a bitch is enjoying this_

 

“Fine. I’ll play your game.” Morgan shifted so her legs were folded under her at a sideways angle. “I have no family. My dad left us and my mom was a drunk. As a kid I was homeless, I lived on the streets, slept in gutters and kept warm in sewers on cold nights. I had nothing until I met my best friend. She took me in, gave me a home and then I was ripped from her too. I don’t know where she is, I don’t know how to get to her, I have nothing because of you. Hela thought I could save you. Thought maybe for some reason I was going to break that shell of yours and get you to see how stupid you’ve been. My only way home to the only person who ever loved me is though you so cut the act of pretending you don’t give a shit because you do. If you honestly didn’t care you wouldn’t be here. You wouldn’t need to act like you are better than us. You would have come in swift, tore this place to pieces and left before anyone knew what hit them. That’s how you conquer and what you are doing isn’t’ conquering, its gloating.”

 

Anger flowed through Morgan, sparking a rage she thought she had burred. She thought she was over the fact that she would never see Catherine again. She thought she could use her loss to fuel her drive. It was her motivation to keep pushing and push back is what she would do. Morgan stood up so she was eye to eye with Loki, her fingers twitching and she glanced at Natasha who was standing in the corner watching her carefully. “You speak of loss Loki. You speak of being broken yet you hide behind your anger. Why do you parade around as the victim when you can’t even save yourself?”

 

Morgan lowered her head, her hand resting on the glass. “Ya know, you talk about how humans are so much less than you. I don’t know what Asgard is like but here we are so much more than what we appear. We can do amazing things with nothing more than a sting and a piece of wood. When the world crashes around us we ban together. We hold each other close and keep each other safe. You can hate humanity all you want but please don’t shut us out all together.”

 

Morgan gathered her sketchbook in her hands and turned towards the door, a frown resting on her face. “We’ve all lost something Loki. We’ve all be sorry and we’ve all been hurt but how we survive is what makes us who we are.”

 

The sound of hydraulics filled the room as the door opened and Morgan walked out with Natasha following quietly behind.

 

Once they were gone Loki stepped back from the glass and paced back and forth. If Hela was involved things were much more complicated. Yes he meant to destroy this pathetic little world but Ragnarok? The entirety of the nine realms to burn? While he wouldn’t openly try to stop it should it happen, that was not his intention. He was cold and cruel but that was beyond even his level of chaos. Hela should have known that. She was the one who wrote him out of the book of the dead knowing that if this deal with Thanos went south he could evade death. One last party trick and a chance to start over. Death was his way out, his chance to fix things but even that came with a cost. Suicide was not an option. It had to be murder. His murder. That was the only way to be brought back. To escape the inescapable.

 

This girl. Morgan. If Hela puled her from some alternate universe maybe this girl was more than she appeared to be. She could be the key to his escape. She could be the key to his freedom. Loki stooped pacing and walked over to the slab they called a bed and sat down. His head tilted back against the wall and he closed his eyes, his mind wandering to his next meeting with the wonder girl.

 

 

 

 

 

Morgan panted, her hands on her knees and sweat dripping from her face. “Shit.” She whipped a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. “That fuckin hurt.”

 

“Yeah well don’t try to kiss the enemy.” Natasha glared at her as she walked over to her water.

 

Morgan stood up with a glare right back. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

“You know damn well what it means. You are reckless, childish and you endanger us all. You have no idea who you are dealing with!” Natasha walked towards her, the fire in her eyes matching her hair. She looked like a walking flame ready to burn down a city with the flick of her wrist.

 

Morgan glared right back. “And you do? I of all people know who we are dealing with. I know Loki better than anyone.” She turned on her heal to leave before her body was slammed against the wall. As soon as her body hit, she brought her arm up, pushing back and spinning around so that there was a space between her at The Black Widow. “Fuck you”

 

As Morgan exited, a new flame burning in her chest Natasha smirked. Morgan was going to be fine.

 

 

 

**2 Weeks Later**

 

Morgan pulled at her dark green V-neck and twisted so she could shift her black skinny jeans settled on her hips. Her hair had faded from the solid black to a dark brown. “ugggg I need to fix those.” She mumbled as she stared at her roots. She grabbed her iPod, shoved her headphones in her ears and made her way to the kitchen to grab Loki’s breakfast. Things had gone much better these past few days. They had moved past the monotonous threats and while Morgan still had to have a body guard while visiting, she learned to almost forget she was being watched. They talked about trivial things like music and movies some days but other days she asked about the other realms. She asked so many questions, most of which never got an answer but she still asked. She never stopped asking. They didn’t talk about Loki or Ragnarok because she knew that was a touchy subject. He would always flare up in anger or shut her out completely; both were reactions she avidly tried to avoid.

 

“Mornin’ Thomas.” Morgan called as she walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face. Thomas was a level 4 agent and new to the helicarier. He had soft brown hair, easy eyes and a young face.

 

He smiled back with a waive “Hey Morgan.” He grabbed his coffee and made his way over to her and stood next to her as she made her own. He glanced down at her green shirt with a slight frown but said nothing. Morgan turned and made her way over to the sugar. “How’s it going with the blond from logistics?”

 

Thomas shrugged. “Its going.” He paused. “Ok actually its not. She’s completely oblivious. I can’t get her to laugh at my jokes and I just suck at this.”

 

Morgan laughed. “Dude relax. Blonds are tricky. Just keep trying. Ask her out for coffee or something.” She took a swig of her coffee and shook her head to wake herself up. “Speaking of coffee.” She stood up and made a second cup and headed to the door. “I’ll see ya later darling. Good luck!” she called and exited the kitchen with coffee, a plate of eggs, toast and bacon.

 

Reaching the doors that contained Loki on the other side she smiled at the guard out front who was used to her coming in by now. He pushed a putton and entered a code, the large steel doors wooshed open and she waked in, setting the plate down on the tray and slid it into Loki’s cell. “Mornin Loki.”

 

Loki looked up at her with a nod and walked over to the tray with interest. “What mush do you bring me today?”

 

“Same as yesterday except I thought you might like some coffee today.” Morgan walked over to the chair and sat down, taking another sip of her own coffee. “Figured since yesterday’s topic of conversation consisted of new things, I’d bring you something new.”

 

Loki lifted the cup to his nose and sniffed it, his face curled up in displeasure. “It smells wretched”

 

“Oh come on. Just try it. If you don’t like it I’ll go get something else.” Morgan smiled and gestured to the cup.

 

Loki looked at her skeptically and took a sip. She waited for him to spit it out and curse at her for feeding him horse shit but instead and closed his eyes for a brief moment and sighed. He pulled the cup back from his lips, a small smile on his face and his green eyes looked up at her. “This is..pleasant.” He took another sip before setting it down on the table. His eyes watched her as she pulled out her sketchbook and she did what she always did during their meetings. “So I take it you don’t have coffee beans in Asgard?”

 

Loki shook his head. “No. Most of the drinks on Asgard are made from leaves. What you midgardians would call tea.”

 

Morgan shivered “Eewww tea. Its every coffee drinkers mortal enemy.” She shifted again and pulled at her v-neck shirt. “How do you not get bored just sitting there doing nothing all day long?”

 

“I find ways to occupy my time. I am beyond the need for constant entertainment.”

 

“Well yea but you have to get at least a little bored right?”

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “If you are attempting to get me to revel my plans you are falling quite short.”

 

“That’s not…” The sounds of the hydraulics in the door filled the room and both she and Loki turned around in surprise. Tony Stark walked in, his face hard and eyes sharp. “We don’t have time for this. Its been two weeks and no Tesseract. Where is it?”

 

Morgan looked from Tony to Loki. “What the hell Tony?”

 

“Shut up Morgan. You’ve gotten him to talk but after 2 weeks we still have jack shit.” Tony walked forward and pushed Morgan to the side. “I’m tired of waiting.”

 

Loki stood tall, his eyes hard and dangerous. “You’re ploy didn’t work and now the big bad millionaire is mad he can’t get what he wants”

 

Morgan shivered as she watched how quickly Loki shifted from the man she was talking to minutes ago to a caged animal ready to bite. “You should brace yourself Stark.” His eyes glanced quickly over to Morgan before back at Tony. “You can not stop me.”

 

“You keep saying that but I’m not the one in a cage.”

 

Loki laughed and his eyes almost sparkled. “But I wont be for long.”

 

Tony’s eyes flickered over to Morgan. “Oh? And just how do you plan to get out? You’re nothing but a fallen half god not worth the time it takes to cook the slop we throw at you.”

 

Morgan screamed, tears brimming in her eyes. “TONY ENOUGH!”

 

Tony shot her a look that was almost sympathetic. “Sorry pixie but he’s not worth the tears. You best let that little crush of yours go.”

 

Morgan took a step forward and her arm swung before she had time to think of what she was doing. Her fist collided with Tony’s face, knocking him back several steps. “Fuck you Tony. This was never about a crush. This was never about getting information. Not to me it wasn’t. This was about being human and giving a shit.”

 

Tony wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. “You’d give a shit about this psychopath over you’re world? Your own race?”

 

Morgan glanced over at Loki who was watching the exchange with curious eyes but behind that was a slight look of worry. What was he worried about? A light bulb clicked in her mind. Was he worried she would throw him away?

 

“You are acting like there is only a left and a right side of this fence. I don’t want anybody to die. You’re fighting so hard to protect the world all you see is an enemy but its not so black and white. You’re enemy’s are alive too. They have feelings, a family and a life just like you do.” Morgan held her gaze on Tony and just has he was about to respond the whole ship shook, throwing her to the side. She landed hard on her hands and knees, her ribs cracking at the impact into the railing. She saw Tony fall down before stumbling over to her as the ship shook once more.

 

_Stark! Stark we have a turbine down. Fix it!_

 

Fury’s voice filled the room and Tony kept crawling over to her but Morgan waved her hands. “Go! Fix the turbine! I’ll be fine! Keep this ship in the air!” She coughed and stood up on shaky legs. “Go Stark! NOW!”

 

Tony nodded and took off out the door to find his suit leaving Morgan to glance over at Loki who was standing tall in his cell with a smirk on his face.

 

“Shit.”


	12. Slow Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He leaned in, his hands resting on either side of her, his face inches from hers. “You crave attention.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this story is back on. Sorry about the late update. Life's been a bitch.   
> Onward!

_Morgan held her gaze on Tony and just has he was about to respond the whole ship shook, throwing her to the side. She landed hard on her hands and knees, her ribs cracking at the impact into the railing. She saw Tony fall down before stumbling over to her as the ship shook once more._

_Stark! Stark we have a turbine down. Fix it!_

_Fury’s voice filled the room and Tony kept crawling over to her but Morgan waved her hands. “Go! Fix the turbine! I’ll be fine! Keep this ship in the air!” She coughed and stood up on shaky legs. “Go Stark! NOW!”_

_Tony nodded and took off out the door to find his suit leaving Morgan to glance over at Loki who was standing tall in his cell with a smirk on his face._

_“Shit.”_

* * *

 

 

Morgan stumbled over to the clear glass wall as the ship shook again, throwing her to the ground. Her hand clutched her side and she coughed. “Loki. What’s happening?”

 

Loki grinned. “What’s happening Ms. Lexington is this ship is falling from the sky and everyone in it is going down with it.”

 

Morgan cried as the ship lurched forward, her chest slamming into the ground. “Barton. Fuck.” How had she forgotten? How had she let this happen? She coughed and tried to stand up, leaning on the glass wall. Blood dripped on the side of her mouth, she coughed again and blood shot onto the glass she was leaning against. She heard the hydraulic door open and agents rush in. Her vision blured as she slowly dropped to the floor. She heard Thor talking, her head rolled around to the side in time for her to see Thor rush Loki and get locked in the cell. She knew what was next. The cage drops. The cage she was leaning against. When it drops she drops. She was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. She was just another casualty.

 

 

Loki strolled out of the cage, his head high and shoulders set back. “You think humans to be equal to us?” he glared at Thor, eyes full of hatetred. “You think them to be the same?” he looked down at the red button that would drop the cage containing his brother. “You wish to be among them? You shall die among them.”

“Loki…” a frail voice caught his attention and he looked over at Morgan leaning against the cell. “Loki don’t…” He faltered for a split second but didn’t have time to falter any further because another voice cause him to spin around. The Agent known as Coulson stood behind him with a rather large looking gun. “I’m going to have to sk you to step away from that please.”

Loki turned, a smirk on his face, his head high and cocked to the side. The man’s stance was wide, he looked like he was struggling to hold the gun but his face was stern and calm. He was brave. Loki had to at least give him that. “And what if I don’t?” he challenged but still dropped his hand.

“Then I’m afraid I’ll have to shoot you.” Coulson took a step forward, his eyes set on Loki.

Morgan’s screams matched Thor’s as Loki appeared behind him, shoving his scepter into his chest. She coughed again her scream mixed with blood as Coulson dropped to the floor. Her eyes followed him down but her body wouldn’t let her move. Her chest was on fire and her vison was going in and out. Her hands clawed at the floor and she crawled away from the cell as best she could. Thor was completely focused on Loki as Morgan drug her bloody body across the floor but didn’t make it very far. She coughed and her head hit the ground when the ship exploded again. She rolled on her back and the last thing she saw was Loki’s hand hovering over the button to drop the cell.

 

 

Thor screamed again, slaming his hammer into the glass. “You will pay for this Loki.”

“Oh I’m sure.” Loki grinned, his hand hitting the red button. There was a loud whoosh sound followed by the oxygen in the room being sucked out as the cage dropped with Thor inside. His scream echoed but was soon silenced. Once the cage was gone, the hole closed and the oxygen returned to the large metal room. Loki looked over at Coulson then down to Morgan. She was lying on her back, her arm clutching her chest with blood covering her face and around her head. Her shirt was badly torn and her leg clearly broken. He walked over and crouched above her watching for her breathing. Her chest rose slowly and fell at the same pace and he was surprised to find himself relieved. He looked over at the open door then back at the broken girl on the floor in front of him. “Damn.” There was no way a medical team would get to her in time.

 

Footsteps were heard behind him as several men entered the room. “Boss. Its time to go.”

 

Loki nodded, scooping up the girl bridal style, careful not to worsen her injuries and followed the men out the door. Chaos surrounded him as he walked through the halls. People were running, things were on fire and Loki smiled. He only wished he could have taken the time to enjoy the chaos he had caused. Unfortunately he had other plans and things to do. He followed the men to the top deck and boarded a helicopter. His hair flew around his face as he climbed in, his hips swaying from the quick take off. The chopper lifted from the ground and Loki watched as he climbed higher and higher into the sky until the burning aircraft was nothing more than smoke in the clouds. It was only when the helicarier was completely out of sight did he look down at the sleeping girl cradled in his arms. Up close he realized she was much younger than he thought. Her pale face was made even paler from the blood loss, her black hair stuck everywhere and mixed with sweat. Bags under her eyes were evident from lack of sleep and he briefly wondered what was keeping her up at night.

 

“Where to boss?”

Loki looked up at the man sitting across from him. He was an older man, his eyes glazed over with a light blue from the magic of the tesseract. His face was wrinkled, beard growing out around his weathered appearance. Had he not been under Loki’s control he would have looked like a man that would sell out his own mother for the right price. “I hear New York is beautiful this time of year. Let’s see if we can’t change that.”

Loki looked back down at Morgan, closing his eyes and placed his hand on her chest. He grimaced when he realized her rib was completely shattered and the blood in her mouth was from her punctured lung. He focused his energy toward her broken rib, his hand glowing green in his attempt to heal her. He felt her shift in his arms, her eyes fluttering open for a half second before closing again as a moan escaped her lips and her head turned to rest against his chest.

 

 

 

Morgan felt her whole body fill with warmth. She felt like she was floating in midair on a humid summer day. Her chest hurt but it wasn’t a sharp pain but more of a dull ache. The whole room was black and she knew she was in some weird limbo. The warmth felt good and she instinctively wanted more. She didn’t know where it was coming from but she tried to curl up to it as best she could. She smiled as she somehow got warmer and just rested, not knowing what was happening but perfectly content with never leaving.

 

 

The rest of the flight was quiet as Loki held the girl in his arms. She had somehow shifted again during the course of his healing. Her face was buried in his chest, her arms resting on her stomach, fingers laced in his armor and her legs curled into his side. He had healed her ribs as best he could. She would be sore for several weeks but she wouldn’t die.

 

The helicopter slowly descended onto the landing pad and Loki shifted, getting ready to stand up. He would never admit it but he was sore from sitting in one place for so long. There was a brief jerk as the chopper landed but soon Loki was up and out, his long legs stretching as he exiting the aircraft, Morgan still in his arms. The sky was bright orange from the sunset and noise from the city filled his ears. Several men stepped off the chopper behind him and he turned around facing one of the first men he saw. “You. Take her to a room. Make sure she doesn’t leave and notify me when she awakes.”

The man stepped forward, his arms outstretched and took Morgan from Loki. The man was younger, with light brown hair and a softer face. “Yes sir.”

The weight of Morgan left Loki’s arms feeling empty and he tucked them behind his back, turning on his heal and entering the large penthouse. One of the other men following him stood at the door with a black box and some cabled which Loki presumed was used to open the doors. The doors opened and cool air hit Loki’s skin. The soft floors beneath his feet felt like clouds, the large white walls that surrounded him almost made him smile. This was clearly a grand place to live. When he ruled this realm he would make this place his throne room. It was high above the world, had a beautiful view and exhibited power above anything below him. He knew it wouldn’t be long until the avengers figured out where he was and he knew he didn’t have time to waste.

“Contact Selvig. I want that portal opened now.”

He walked over to the window, hands behind his back as he looked out over the city. These people below him had no idea what was coming. Everyone moved like ants below him so focused on their insignificant lives to realize how quickly he could end them.

 

 

 

Morgan groaned, her chest on fire and she cried out as she tried to sit up. “What the fuck?” Her shirt was torn, covered in blood and her leg was throbbing. She looked around and realized she recognized the room. This was the same room she awoke the first time she arrived here. She was at Stark Tower and if she was at Stark Tower that meant the invasion would happen soon. She stood up, her right arm gripping her chest and her left arm gripping the table for support. She limped over to the door, cracking it slowly to see if there was anyone by the door. She yelped in surprise as the door swung open almost smacking her in the face. A man dressed in black walked in, his eyes blue and his face soft. “You are awake.”

 

Morgan glared, her body leaning against the dresser. “Seems so. Now what?”

 

“Can you walk?” His voice was dry and monotonous as if all his emotions were either gone or locked away.

 

Morgan cringed but nodded. “Well enough.”

 

“Come with me.” He reached out to grab her arm and she yelped, pain shooting through her chest.

 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” She glared, trying to look threatening.

 

The man just turned and walked away, his hands at his sides and Morgan followed him out the door. She knew this hallway well and she frowned, thinking back to her brief time spent in this building. The air was much colder and it was so quiet she thought her ears would bleed. The walk was short but felt like an eternity before she finally came to the open living room and she saw Loki standing at the window with his back facing her. His hands were behind his back and he looked almost regal in his armor. The sun was setting and she smiled, tilting her head to the side. “Its beautiful isn’t it?”

 

He turned and for the first time since she saw him he looked truly sad. His eyes were tired, his face filled with regret and his shoulders were tight. “It will be ash. Enjoy the view now. You wont see it again.”

 

Morgan limped over to stand next to him, her arm still clutching her side. “Why didn’t you leave me back there?”

 

Loki’s face turned hard, his eyes sharp and he stared out at the sunset. “You are useful.”

 

“I don’t know anything you don’t know.”

 

“Hela seems to disagree. Why you?” Loki turned and he stared into her eyes, searching for anything that would explain why Hela would have chosen her.

 

Morgan shrugged, shifting on her broken leg and winced. “Truthfully I have no idea. Maybe because I don’t hate you.” She looked around and made her way to the couch, slowly lowering herself down until she was completely relaxed against the $10,000 piece of furniture. Her stomach growled and she realized how hungry she was. “Look, I know Im not going to talk you out of it but….you don’t have to do this. Whatever Thanos has threatened you with, whatever…”

 

“What do you know of Thanos?” Loki crossed the room faster than she could blink. His arms were on either side of her, hands on the back of the couch, his body pressing her into it and his face so close she could feel his breath on her mouth.

 

“I…” her face was flush and the tried to focus with his face so close to hers. “I know you have a deal with him. I know he holds your life in his hands. You are on thin ice.”

 

His eyes looked her up and down, judging and gauging her reaction to his proximity. He was surprised to find she wasn’t panicking. He thought she would scream or shake at the very least. “How do you know so much?”

 

Her eyes lowered and she looked away from him. Her heart beating rapidly. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

 

“I am the God of Lies. Try me.” He smirked, bringing his knee to rest in-between her thighs.

 

“I am from an alternate reality where you are a fictional character.” She had no idea what this would do to the time line and at this point she didn’t give a fuck. “I work in a comic store and you’re just a character in a story.”

 

Loki faltered, his eyes widening. “So….my theory was correct then. How interesting.” He leaned back, pushing off the couch and standing up. Morgan frowned, leaning up to look at him. _What the hell was that?_ “You knew?”

 

Loki smirked. “I suspected you were from an alternate reality. There are others on Asgard who have had such theories but none who could prove it. It was a child’s idea though I never doubted the concept I never actively pursued it either.” He walked over to the window once again before turning back to her. “You can tell me what they will do before they do it.”

 

Morgan shook her head. “They will win.”

 

“You will tell me how to make them lose.”

 

“No. I won’t.”

 

Loki walked over to Morgan, his head tilted to the side. “You forget Morgan. You have already given away your weakness.”

 

Morgan looked up at him confused. “What?”

 

He leaned in, his hands resting on either side of her, his face inches from hers. “You crave attention.”

 

Her face flared up and her eyes grew wide. She shoved him back, trying to escape him. “If you think you can manipulate me by playing all Prince Charming you’re wrong.” He was heavier than he looked and her chest popped making her cry out as she tried again to push him off. She shoved again and Loki stood up, a look of triumph on his face. “I am no Prince Charming my dear Morgan.”

 

Morgan winced, holding her chest. “Yeah I know. You are a pain in the ass.”

 

“You intrigue me. You are terrified yet you keep fighting. You want so badly for me to touch you yet you shove me away. Why not give into your feelings? Give me what I want and I’ll give you what you want.” His eyes glistened with excitement, like this was some new game to play.

 

“Because what I want isn’t a quick fuck. What I want…..” She trailed off, looking off into the window. What did she want? She didn’t honestly think he would just quit world domination and marry her did she? She wanted him to like her, that’s for sure but did she love him or did she love the idea of him? “What I want is food. I’m fucking hungry.” She stood up and limped out of the room in an attempt to find the kitchen. She turned, shouting over her shoulder “And I want new clothes!”

 

This was going to be an odd night.


	13. Lies, Greed, Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up between Loki and Morgan but is it for the better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is back on track. Sorry it kinda fell off the face of the earth for a while. Its back now! Im working on it as best as I can!

He wouldn’t hurt her. She knew that for sure. If he wanted her dead he would have either killed her already or just locked her in the room. Instead she was leaning on the counter, coffee in her hands watching him work. There were several men outside, building a large metal object with a bright blue core. She could only assume it was the device to open the portal. She looked down at her new clothes given to her by Loki. A dark green v-neck, black flare pants and a black hoodie that was slightly baggy it all the right ways. She pushed off the counter and walked outside, her leg still sore but nothing more than a dull ache. The morning sun hitting her face and warming her whole body. “Here.” She looked up at Loki and smiled, handing him a mug of coffee. He looked down at her, a hit of amusement in his eyes and took the cup but didn’t say a word. She sighed. “Thanks for the clothes.”

“You are a strange mortal.”

Morgan stopped, turning around to look at him confused. He sighed, looking up at the machine. “You don’t run when you know you can’t stop me. You know what I am yet you treat me like a normal person. Why?” Loki turned to look at her with honest eyes.

Morgan lowered her coffee, setting it on a ledge next to her and walked over to him, eyes full of honesty. “Because I care. You may not believe it but I do. I get it. I’ve been thrown away too. You spend your entire life with someone and they toss you out like trash and you can’t help but think that there is something wrong with you. That you’re broken. Worthless. How can it be so easy to throw someone away and not feel anything?” She stood inches from him, looking up with wide eyes. “Its not fair but doing this will only make them right. If you do this they win Loki. Not just the Avengers but the people who threw you out. If you do this you give them a reason to hate you. We have to be greater than what we suffer.”

She looked up at him, face inches from his. His breath was warm and minty, his skin cold but soft. She felt arms around her waist and relaxed into the warmth of his chest giving into everything she had been holding back. Fuck it. Her lips crashed against his, her body leaning up to make up for the height difference. His lips were cold which contrasted oddly with the warmth of his mouth. She leaned in further, bringing her hands to weave into his hair trying to get him to kiss back. After a moment of stillness she felt his head dip and she smiled as he pulled her closer, walking backwards until her back was against the glass door. He pulled back slightly once he had her pinned, his head tilted down with a grin. She was breathing heavily, her heart pounding and her hands still in his hair. Morgan said nothing as she stared into his bright green eyes wondering what he was going to do next. She had broken every rule, every vow with her actions and she wasn’t sure if she even cared. That scared her the most. She knew she was falling for him but she didn’t know if she cared enough to stop. He could destroy her. Hell he probably would destroy her. The look in his eyes told her as much. It was a dark look, one that a predator gives his prey before he devours them and that made her heart beat even faster. She felt his hands grip her hips tightly and his head lowered, lips crashing into hers with more force than she had ever felt before. She felt a pang between her legs and she unconsciously moaned into the kiss. He pushed his body into hers, his hips crushing her against the wall and she had to gasp at the amount of force he used. Loki took this time to attack her tongue with his own, his fingers digging into her side to the point of pain. She cried out, coming back to reality. She knew what he wanted but what she didn’t know what why. She wanted to melt into his touch but she refused to be a tool, manipulated by sex. Very good sex based what she was currently experiencing. Very good sex…with Loki….No. Stop. Grow a spine woman.  
Morgan closed her eyes, moving her hands to his chest and shoved him off quickly. Her breath was ragged and her legs felt like they would collapse but she held her ground. The room spun and she could feel the world around her. “Stop.”

He looked at her slightly confused for a brief moment then his face turned coy and that damn smirk came back. He stepped forward again, eyes full of lust. “You want this.”

Morgan glared, her body recoiling in defense. “No. I don’t.” Fuck woman yes you do. God yes you do.

“Clearly you do. You kissed me remember?” He smirked, happy he had the upper hand.

Morgan mentally kicked herself, glaring up at the snarky god in front of her. “My mistake.”

Loki reached out again, that look still in his eyes. “You are a toy. A plaything until I get bored with you. That’s all you worthless humans are good for.”

“I thought you didn’t get bored.” Morgan glared, angry that she had fallen for such a stupid trick. Of course he didn’t like her. She was stupid to ever think there was any hint of care. She pushed off the wall, grabbed her coffee cup from off the table and walked back into the tower. How could she have been so blind? She knew was he was doing and she let herself believe she had made it through to him. Or at least partially. She let herself believe she was doing good, that she was helping. She threw the coffee cup into the sink, wincing when it shattered but she didn’t care. She was too angry at herself to care. The Avengers would be here soon. They would take Loki down, he would go back to Asgard for punishment and she would be stuck here for the rest of her life. If she was lucky she could stay at Stark Tower until she got a job and back on her feet but she doubted Tony would let her after this stunt. Morgan threw herself onto the bed, scratched her head angrily and screamed. “UGGGGGGGGGG THIS FUCKING SUCKS!”

 

Loki watched Morgan leave, satisfied that he had gotten to her. He wanted to destroy her for what she was doing. He felt bad for hurting her and he hated that. She had gotten to him. She had broken his wall. He shook his head, trying to shake the feeling of guilt in his heart. Caring is weakness and Thanos would find it. If Morgan got involved she would only get hurt. He was torn between wanting her with him and wanting her to leave. She was useful of that he was sure. What he was also knew was that she hadn’t ran. She told him like it was, she stood up to him, challenged him but never treated him like he was a monster. She knew everything and not once did she fear him. He heard a crash and frowned knowing that was most likely the coffee cup. He walked inside after a moment to find its shattered pieces strewn across the floor, pieces on the counter and in the sink.

The room was empty as Loki stood, staring off into the direction Morgan was. He heard crying coming from the room and his heart sank a little knowing he was the cause of her pain. Loki however didn’t go to her like he wanted to, instead he turned, walking back out the door to go inspect the device Selvig was building for the portal before he was captured in the tunnel. With Selvig gone a younger man had taken his place. The boy was no more than 25, soft brown hair and a young face. Loki thought his name was Tom.

“How much longer?”

Tom turned, surprise on his face. “Sir. I didn’t hear you behind me. My apologies.”

Loki stared at him, repeating his question. “How much longer?”

Tom frowned. “The power cell isn’t running like it should. Selvig set the relay so only he could access the inversion. I need to reroute the power so it can pass the relay without an inversion. Its going to take at least another day to get it powered.”

“We don’t have another day. Get it running. Now.” Loki’s voice was dark, he stood tall with a hint of death behind every word.

Tom looked up worried. “but sir…”

Loki growled, his hand shooting up and gripping the young man’s neck. “You have 8 hours to get the sky open or I will personally ensure that you’re blood is the first to be spilled.”

Tom gasped, fear in his eyes and he cried for breath, nodding. Loki let go, dropping Tom to the floor. “Notify me when it is ready to go.”

Loki walked back inside, eyeing the machine that he saw Morgan pour coffee from earlier this morning. He pulled a new cup out of the cabinet, pouring a new cup and adding sugar and what he assumed was cream. He made his way to the room Morgan was in, listening for any noise. When he heard none, he slowly turned the knob, walking in quietly. He stopped, looking at the girl asleep on the bed. She was half curled in a ball on her side, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other tucked under hear head. Her breathing was slow and she twitched, a small cry escaping her lips.

 

_Morgan stood at the top of a hill, fire consuming the sky and her boots melting to the ground. She was back in Hel. The buildings in the distance we still chard and black as night, shadows moved swiftly on the ground. Soul Eaters. She ducked, crouching behind a rock. She had to keep her distance and make it to Hela. She took a deep breath, soot filling her lungs and she ran, her legs moving as fast as she could to reach shelter. She was a target out in the open, Soul Eaters were looking for her. She made it to a small building, something that looked like it was an old church. Glass was shattered, littering the floor and she walked cautiously, eyes scanning for movement in the shadows._   
_Giggling caught her attention and she spun around, half expecting to see Leah behind her. Her breathing grew faster when she saw nothing. She heard the giggling again and she crouched behind a broken pew, peaking out to see what was making the noise. A small child with short black hair stood in the door way, a smile on his face. He was wearing a dark grey shirt with green accents on it. His pants were brown but not dirty. What caught Morgan’s attention was the bright green of his eyes. Morgan slowly stood up, being cautious not to startle the boy but also wary of him. He smiled, tilting his head to the side and walked forward with his hands at his side._

_“Who are you?” His voice was thick, his accent distinct._

_Morgan came completely out from behind the pew, her hands facing out and her body tense. “My name is Morgan…Who are you?”_

_The boy frowned and looked worried. “You don’t belong here.”_

_“I know…”_

_The boy looked behind him quickly, worry clear on his face and he darted out, grabbing her hand. “Come with me!”_

_She followed him through a broken door, down some stairs and into the cellar of the church. “Who are you?”_

_The boy crouched, Morgan crouching behind him as she looked at him. His back was to her and she could see a scar tracing up his neck. He turned to her, his green eyes shone brightly even in the darkness. She knew those eyes. “Loki?”_

_“You can’t be here.” He repeated, ignoring her remark on who he was._

_“You’re the way out. You are the rebirth.” Morgan’s heart sank. “You’re the escape plan.”_

_The kid Loki looked sad, his eyes casting down for a second. “If you save him I die.”_

_Morgan frowned. “We can get you out….there has to be a way. There’s always a way.”_

_Loki laughed sadly. “you sound like him.”_

_Morgan reached up, stroking kid Loki’s face. “Im guna figure this out ok?”_

_There was a crash upstairs causing her to jump. Loki spun around and gasped. “You have to leave! Now!”_

_A growl came from the top of the stairs, moving coming down cause Morgan to run to the back of the cellar but she didn’t have anywhere to go. Neither did Loki. A large dog like thing stood at the bottom of the stairs, its red eyes set on her, blood and tar dripped from its mouth. She didn’t have time to move behind it laughed, Kid Loki jumping infront and crying out as it latched onto his shoulder._

_“LOKI!!!” She screamed, trying to get it him but he was shredded infront of her. Tears filled her eyes as the dog turned to now face her. Her heart pounded and just as the dog crouched down to launch, a scream escaped her lips……_

 

“LOKI!!!!” Morgan shot up, her eyes wide, filled with tears, her heart pounding. Loki jumped, startled as well and he looked down at the girl who was in a panic. He crouched down, arms out trying to get her attention. Her brown eyes were red, fear all over her face as she looked at him. He had never seen true fear on her face. A sob escaped her lips and without warning she threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. His whole body was tense, not expecting such a reaction. His arms wound themselves around her waist, hands resting on her back. Her sobs became less violent and she looked up at him, honest eyes filled with a mix of fear and worry.

“Are you alright?” Loki looked down at the girl in his arms and for the first time in a while, he was honest about his question. He wanted to know if she was ok.

Morgan nodded, pulling away and whipping her eyes. “I’m fine.”

“No you aren’t.” He tilted his head, a hand resting on the side of her face. “What did you see?”

Morgan swallowed, glancing down and then back up at him. “I was….I was in Hel.”

Loki’s face faltered slightly but continued to stay silent, showing he was listening. “I saw….met…you. A younger you. You’re way out.”

Loki’s eyes grew wide and his face filled with surprise. “I didn’t think that she would make him while I still live.”

Morgan’s tears came back slightly and she shook her head. “He was so scared Loki. So innocent. He wanted to live and I couldn’t….”

“What happened to him Morgan?”

“a monster came after me and he saved me. Loki his screams…..” she sobbed. “he wanted to live.”

“Shhhhhhh he will Morgan….he will.” Loki held her as she cried. As she mourned the loss of his younger self. The innocence in him. She mourned him but not him. He wondered if when he died, when he lost this war if she would cry like this for him too.

After a while Loki pulled back and handed Morgan the coffee he had brought her. “Here.”

She looked up confused before smiling. “You are a curious creature Loki.”

Loki frowned, staying silent and moving to leave. Morgan gripped his arm, looking up at him. “That’s not a bad thing ya know. I just meant that…well….you confuse me.”

“Tell me Morgan. Why do you fight?”

Morgan looked up confused. “What?”

“Everyone wants something. What do you want?”

 

Morgan sat up completely, hurt in her eyes. “You think the only reason Im here is because I want something? You think I want to use you? Is that what you think?”

“Everyone uses somebody.” Loki’s voice was flat, hiding his true emotions.

Morgan sat the coffee back down on the table and took Loki’s face his her hands and kissed him with as much passion she could muster. Her back arched up and she sat in his lap, chest pressing against his. She pulled back and smiled at the shocked look on his face. “I don’t want anything. I don’t want power or money or fame. I don’t want a title. I don’t care about all that. I never did. I came from nothing and nothing is all I’ll ever be and I’m ok with that. I don’t know if you are using me, manipulating me for your own gain but if I want anything it’s for you to know you don’t have to. You don’t have to hide anymore. You don’t have to do this. I’m not asking you to change. I know there are things that you do that will never go away. I’m asking you stop whatever it is you think you have to do to get revenge. Its not worth it. You’re life isn’t worth it.”

Morgan pleaded with him using her eyes. He sat infront of her, his mask cracking and she saw the sadness, the despair that resided in those beautiful green orbs. For the first time she saw the pain and hurt he felt, the anguish he had been holding back. She leaned in one more time, kissing him with all her might, her body reacting on its own, straddling his waist, her arms going around his neck and she roller her hips into his. She moaned when he lifted his hips, her thin pants shifting and she could feel his leather pants under her. She could feel the buckles in his armor digging into her legs and she wanted nothing more than to strip him of it. She gasped when she pushed her back onto the bed, his full weight on top of her.

Her hands reached up, trying to figure out how to get his armor off and she growled when she couldn’t get it. He looked down at her, lust in his eyes but this time there was something more. She couldn’t place what it was and at this moment she didn’t care. She didn’t care if he was using her, if she was a toy. She didn’t care about anything but being there for him. Showing him that it was ok to let the wall down and that she cared about him.

She clawed again at his armor, a small wine escaping her lips begging him to take it off. He grinned, leaning up and striping himself of his upper armor and she moaned at the sight of him. His lean, pale torso was built well, even with the slight imperfections that ran along his stomach. She ran her fingers down the scars, wondering silently how he got them. Were they training accidents or battle wounds? She licked her lips, leaning up and kissed one of the scars gently, keeping her eyes on his face the whole time. He face was controlled but is eyes were nervous. He was completely exposed, vulnerable to her and she had to show him he could trust her. His fingers griped her sides, pulling her shirt over her head, leaning down to kiss her neck. She moaned loudly this time, her back arching into his body. “Loki….”

His hands trailed town her body, fingers dipping under her jeans and she bucked her hips up impatiently. Her hands followed his, unbuttoning her jeans and yanking them down as fast as she could. She haddn’t noticed exactly the moment when pants had disappeared as well because she was too focused on the fingers tearing her black panties and shoving themselves into her wet sex. She gasped, her whole body in shock at the intrusion and she moaned again, her fingers digging into his shoulder. “Fuck Loki…..oh god” She moved her hips when he began to thrust his fingers in her, curling them then pulling out and she cried at the loss. Her eyes pleaded with him, her hips moving up, digging into his begging. He brought his hand up to her face and she opened her mouth, sucking them, tasting herself. Her tongue flicked around his fingers, her eyes never leaving his. When he pulled his hand back he looked at her with a look she never thought she would see from him. It was a look of almost happiness. She bucked her hips up one last time, bringing his face down to kiss him and she gasped as he entered her. Her body was tight, her eyes wide and her heart pounding. He was bigger than she realized and she cried out in pain, feeling him fill her to the brim. He didn’t still like she thought he would, he thrusted in and out harshly and she had to grip his back to hold on. Her body moved with his, her toes curling at the sensation of him thrusting in and out of her. The feeling of his body on top of hers, his cock moving inside her, his breath on her neck was all she could focus on. She moaned his name, cried it out several times but he stayed quiet, trying to stay in control of himself. She rolled her head to the side, meeting his thrusts with her hips and soon she felt her stomach clench and her head get light. She cried out his name as loudly as she could, reaching her climax and her whole body shook. She felt Loki’s pace grow faster and he growled, his body tensing up and he bit down on her shoulder as he came hard into her. She felt him collapse ontop of her and roll to the side, careful not to crush her. His breathing was heavy, matching hers and they lie there silent in the after glow of what had happened.

Morgan wanted nothing more than to curl up next to him and go to sleep. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and just stay in the safety of his embrace. She watched him, his eyes staring at the ceiling and she could tell he was thinking. She could see the gears turning and all she could hope that whatever he was thinking about didn’t involve throwing her to the side. After a moment of him not talking, she sighed, sitting up and taking the coffee that was on the table and took a sip but almost choked. Loki looked at her confused, taking out of his thoughts and she laughed. “This coffee tastes like shit.”

He rolled his eyes, amusement on his face. “You made it.”

“This is definatly NOT the coffee I made. The coffee I made didn’t taste like watered down dirt.” She sat it back on the bedside table, rolling over and laying on his chest. “but it was sweet of you to try. Thank you.” She smiled, kissing him softly. “So what happened to being just a toy?”

He looked at her for a moment then smirked. “I am the God of Lies.”

Her eyes fell, looking out the window that was beside the bed. “Now what?”

“Now I take this world and make it my own. The plans haven’t changed just because I fucked you.” Loki was still, his eyes cast to the side.

“I think they have.” Morgan sighed, resting her head on his chest. “I think you are lying right now. I don’t think you want to do this but I think you are too stubborn to stop.” She thought for a moment before perking up and looking down at him. “Come to the park with me.”

Loki raised an eyebrow “Why would I do that?”

“Because its beautiful and I’m asking you to.” She shoved him slightly, a smile on her face. “Come on. It will be fun. Forget for 5 seconds that all of this shit is about to go down. Just….enjoy the outdoors.”

Loki looked at her skepticly but sighed, laying his head back on the pillow. “Fine.”


End file.
